Pequeños Momentos
by TheLastConfessor
Summary: A los 27 años Rachel siente a su reloj biológico pidiendo un bebé a gritos. El único problema es que está soltera, pero hay más formas de quedarse embarazada que las naturales, y piensa utilizarlas.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Tomar la decisión no había sido lo más difícil en aquel proceso. Extrañamente, había sido lo más sencillo. Se había despertado un día de mayo como otro cualquiera. Era su día libre y siempre cuidaba de su sobrino Max en sus días libres. Era más sencillo para sus padres y a ella le encantaba. El niño tenía cierta fascinación por el Disney de cuándo sus papás eran pequeños y solía querer ver cosas como El Rey León y Buscando a Nemo. Fue con Max entre sus brazos, cantando con Simba y comiendo cereales por desayuno, que se había dado cuenta de que tenía 27 años. Quizá eso no parezca gran cosa, pero para Rachel Berry significaba que iba a destiempo con su planificación. Su vida laboral iba perfectamente, a buen ritmo, mientras que su vida personal parecía haberse quedado estancada.

A estas alturas Rachel debería estar casada y camino de tener su primer hijo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No estaba con nadie y no tenía interés en ninguno de sus conocidos, y eso solamente significaba que su deseo de ser madre no iba a ser satisfecho en un futuro próximo. Al menos no de esa manera. Tenía que hacer algo, su reloj biológico se lo pedía. Obviamente su mente de adolescente había contado con ello al escribir aquel plan maestro. Era perfecto.

El plan consistía en varias etapas y acontecimientos, así como logros, que Rachel iría cosechando y cumpliendo con los años. Obviamente, incluía su vida personal y su vida profesional. Ambas eran igual de importantes para ella, aunque ahora podía reconocer que le había dado más prioridad a la segunda. Mientras que en su vida personal todo se había quedado en una lista de deseos, su vida profesional se había llenado de sueños que ahora eran hechos. No sabía cuándo se habían torcido las cosas, debería repasar sus objetivos.

Lo primero en su lista había sido su preparación durante el colegio y el instituto, incluyendo varias clases de canto, baile e interpretación. Al enterarse de que su instituto había un coro su plan fue modificado para incluirlo, así como los títulos que decidió que ganaría con sus compañeros. Logró todos sus objetivos en aquel entonces, incluso tener un novio y ganar el campeonato nacional. Sí, se desvió un poco al _casi_ casarse con aquel novio. Pero se quedó en un casi, afortunadamente, y una vez pisó su amada ciudad despertó de aquella tontería de querer casarse a los 17. Eso no llegaba hasta los 25. O eso pensaba ella.

Pero antes de casarse y formar una familia debía mudarse a Nueva York y atender Julliard, algo que cambió al ver que no tenían un programa exclusivo para el teatro musical. NYADA fue la elección de la muchacha. Allí se formaría y acudiría a audiciones para ir acostumbrándose. Tras su graduación comenzaría a realizarlas en serio y sería descubierta. Y así fue. Comenzó en una obra fuera de Broadway. Tan fuera de Broadway que estaba más cerca de su pequeño apartamento compartido con Kurt que de Times Square. Pero no le importó. Era una obra terrible, y tras ella vinieron más de igual calidad. Hasta que logró su oportunidad de oro en el revival de Funny Girl. Eso tampoco entraba en sus planes, pero era un cambio más que bienvenido. Consiguió ser la sustituta de la protagonista, algo que no era perfecto pero estaba bien, al tiempo que se encargaba de realizar papeles secundarios en la misma obra. Era una corista.

Solamente llegó a interpretar el papel de Fanny Brice 13 veces en un año, pero fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de un director. Llevaba preparando su obra 2 años. Uno para escribirla y otro para encontrar a sus actores. Encontrar a la chica protagonista le había costado trabajo. Lo peor era que se había visto abandonado por la misma hacía no mucho, dejando la obra en un parón. Rachel había aparecido como caída del cielo, palabras textuales. La quería para su obra. No era un proyecto seguro, no tenían productores y solamente contaban con un buen guion y gente trabajadora. Tendría que ponerlo todo de su parte para sacarlo adelante. Era perfecto para ella. Consiguió su primera nominación al Tony, aunque lo perdió ante Sutton Foster. Fue lo que necesitó para entrar en el mundo de Broadway por la puerta grande.

Todo iba según lo anotado en su libreta de Desayuno con Diamantes. Al menos en el plano profesional. Su vida personal era algo diferente, como ella ya sabía.

Sí, los 25 eran su edad soñada para casarse y formar una familia. Sería después de que ganará un Tony y utilizaría su embarazo para escribir las canciones de su disco, grabándolo una vez el niño hubiera nacido y sacándolo a la venta cuando ya tuviera al menos 6 meses. De esa manera podría irse de gira cuando el niño, o niña, tuviera 1 año y el maravilloso padre sería el encargado de cuidarlo mientras ella actuaba cada noche. Porque, obviamente, la acompañarían. No sería capaz de dejar a su bebé solo tanto tiempo.

Pero todo se había truncado cuando se encontró sin novio y sin prospecto de tener uno pronto. Estaba sola, llevaba sola más de un año, y sus sueños de tener una familia por aquel entonces era solo eso. Un sueño. Solamente tenía a Glinda por compañía en su hogar y eso era darle mucho crédito a la pequeña gata que le había regalado Kurt hacía ya 4 años, el día en el que estrenó casa. El muchacho se sentía culpable por haberla "echado" de la casa que compartían para poder vivir con su ahora marido Adam. El nombre había sido elegido por él, ya que siempre había opinado que era la Glinda a la Elphaba de Rachel, aunque solo fuera porque había mejorado su vestuario de manera importante.

No había tenido un novio serio desde que había abandonado la universidad, seguramente porque no podía permitirse el lujo de perder su tiempo en citas. O, tal vez, porque muchos ahora solamente querían utilizarla para entrar en su mundo. Una vez incluso había descubierto que su novio, con el que llevaba 4 meses saliendo, era completamente gay. En ese momento había entendido por qué estaba tan interesado en Kurt y su trabajo como diseñador. Era ya una broma recurrente entre sus amigos que no podía mantener una relación estable, y aunque les reía las gracias, a veces no podía quitarse de la cabeza que debía de ser su culpa. Algo debía de haber en ella para que nadie pudiera soportarla por mucho tiempo. Hasta pensó en ir a ver si Finn aún la quería, algo que sacó de su cabeza rápidamente.

Así pues, mientras Simba se arriesgaba a ir más allá del territorio de su padre, Rachel decidió que quería formar una familia aunque fuera ella sola. Podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse algún tiempo libre tras finalizar su contrato en _The Alphabet_. Sabía que no iba a ser bienvenido el hecho de que abandonara el proyecto justo después de haber conseguido su tan deseado Tony gracias a la obra, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaría tiempo libre si quería formar una familia, mucho más ahora que iba a hacerlo sola. Sabía que Kurt la ayudaría y que él y Adam serían los tíos perfectos, pero no quería aprovecharse. Además, ellos dos tenían sus vidas. Un niño de 3 años daba mucho trabajo y más cuando era como Max. Siempre había que estar pendiente de él porque no se estaba quieto, era un demonio con carita de ángel.

Lo más difícil para Rachel había sido encontrar el donante adecuado. Al principio había reducido su búsqueda a donantes judíos, pero terminó decidiendo que era mejor no hacerlo. Después de todo, su bebé crecería con la religión que ella celebraba y la que profesara su padre no tendría nada que ver. Era más importante que tuviera un buen historial familiar respecto a enfermedades, que tuviera inclinaciones musicales o que fuera un hombre inteligente. Tampoco le prestaba atención a la descripción física, solamente pidiendo que fuera alguien alto para compensar su estatura. Tras varias semanas repasando cada perfil con los que serían los padrinos del niño o niña, se decidió por el donante número 46091. Era profesor de instituto y tenía varios libros para niños publicados, enseñaba varias asignaturas de las cuales música era una de ellas, tocaba la guitarra y sabía algunas canciones al piano, medía 1'86m y tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos marrones verdosos. No tenía ninguna enfermedad hereditaria en su historial familiar. Era perfecto.

Ese mismo día Rachel hizo acto de presencia en la clínica para comenzar los papeles. 2 meses después descubriría que estaba embarazada. Comenzaron las nauseas, los vómitos y la necesidad de comer cosas a las que no se acercaría ni aunque le pagaran su peso en oro. Era terrible al mismo tiempo que increíble. A pesar de encontrarse físicamente mal, Rachel era feliz. Iba a traer al mundo a un ser perfecto al que querría siempre y que la querría de igual manera. Tendría la familia que tanto había ansiado.

Sus visitas al ginecólogo aumentaron sobremanera. Primero porque estaba embarazada y segundo porque al ser madre primeriza le preocupaba todo. Llamar a Kurt para pedir consejo tampoco ayudaba porque ambos terminaban histéricos y pensando lo peor hasta que el médico les dijera lo contrario. Cosa que siempre hacía, al tiempo que les recordaba que tener ciertos dolores o cambios físicos era completamente normal y que no significaban nada malo. Al final todos conocían a la pareja y apenas parpadeaban al verlos aparecer con cualquiera de sus teorías locas sobre un parto prematuro o alguna imaginaria enfermedad.

Aún con todo, los tres primeros meses pasaron deprisa para Rachel. Y, de pronto, se vio con la oportunidad de poder descubrir el sexo de su bebé. No sabía qué hacer al respecto. Siempre había supuesto que lo discutiría con su pareja y ahora se encontraba con la única compañía de Adam, que solamente sonreía y la instaba a tomar la decisión por si sola. Finalmente, decidió que no podía esperar 6 meses más para saber algo tan importante. Era demasiado impaciente para ello.

Era una niña. Iba a ser mamá de una preciosa niña a la que llamaría algo estrambótico como Barbra o Fanny, si es que se lo permitían. Sus padres estaban tratando de convencerla de que aquellos nombren no ayudarían a la niña a la hora de integrarse en el colegio, algo que Rachel admitía que podía ser verdad. Ella lo había tenido difícil con un nombre, el primero al menos, normal. Si su hija heredaba su personalidad iba a sufrir lo suficiente sin tener que añadirle un nombre fuera de lo común. Decidió que debería mirar nombres menos llamativos.

Para poder decidir con conocimiento de causa se compró un libro que prometía contener los mejores 3000 nombres para su bebé. Sydney, su compañera de reparto, fue la que tuvo que ayudarla a reducir su lista. Según ella 104 nombres no eran aceptables para una lista que debía ser extremadamente reducida. Se quedaron con 18. Rachel tuvo que tachar el nombre de Sydney más veces de las que podía contar. Ególatra. Buena amiga, pero con un ego enorme.

Fue un mes antes de dar a luz que Rachel escogió el nombre, y no estaba en su lista. Emma.

Había dejado ya su show, algo que causó muchas lágrimas para la morena pero que necesitaba porque terminaba demasiado cansada tras cada espectáculo, y pasaba las horas leyendo libros sobre bebés. Quería estar preparada por completo y leer era necesario. Para no saturarse, algo que solía ocurrirle cuando se centraba demasiado en algo, Rachel tomaba descansos en los que veía un capítulo de alguna serie en Netflix. Aquel día se había decidido por las series que eran adaptaciones de películas y había terminado viendo Emma, de Jane Austen. Conocía ya Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero nunca había leído nada sobre esta historia. Después de varias horas siguiendo las aventuras de la protagonista, se dio cuenta de que amaba el nombre. Y así decidió que aquel sería el nombre de su hija. Emma Berry. Aún necesitaba encontrar un buen segundo nombre.

Llegó el día del parto y Rachel estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que no tenía un segundo nombre para su bebé que de sus contracciones. Necesitaba ese nombre y lo necesitaba ya. No podía dar a luz sin saber el nombre de su hija. No lo permitiría. Así fue como Kurt terminó recitando los nombres de la lista que Rachel aún guardaba mientras su marido sujetaba la mano de la chica, más que nada porque el primero se había negado a que su mano fuera estrangulada durante tanto tiempo. La niña llegó, para alegría y horror de su madre, antes de que una decisión fuera tomada. Pero Adam fue un salva vidas y sugirió usar de segundo nombre el primero de la comadrona. Por suerte, no era algo terrible como Gertrude. La mujer se llamaba Katherine.

El certificado decía así. Emma Katherine Berry, nacida el 21 de Abril de 2022 a las 18:09 en New York City, New York. Peso: 2 kilos y 457 gramos. Altura: 48cm.

* * *

Simplemente recordaros que no poseo Glee ni a sus personajes, y casi que lo prefiero así, solamente los tomo prestados cuando estoy aburrida. También decir, para quién se lo pregunte, que todo es canon hasta el final de la 3ª temporada.

PD – Prometo que los personajes hablan y que no todo será tan lento y/o corto en el futuro.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Durante los años que había pasado en Nueva York, 3 de universidad y 7 como actriz, Rachel había hecho muchos amigos y conocidos. La gente no la miraba mal cuando hablaba apasionadamente de sus sueños de estrellato y teatros abarrotados. No se reían de ella por como vestía, incluso antes del cambio de look que Kurt le dio cuando se mudó a la ciudad. No creían que hablara demasiado porque encontraban lo que decía interesante. Era un soplo de aire fresco para la muchacha. Su casa se había llenado de toda esa gente pocos días antes del nacimiento de su bebé. Todos habían acudido a su fiesta cargados de regalos para Emma y Rachel estaba encantada.

Mucho más encantada estaba ahora que podía hacer uso de todo lo que le habían regalado. No se veía en la necesidad de tener que comprar pañales o ropa para su recién nacida hija ya que sus amigos se habían encargado de hacerlo por ella. Era la noche del nacimiento de Emma y la enfermera se estaba encargando de enseñarle a la madre primeriza cómo cambiarle los pañales, algo que Rachel encontraba innecesario porque sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero por mucho que insistía, la mujer la hacía repetir la acción con su hija mientras le dictaba órdenes y repartía consejos. Rachel opinaba que simplemente le gustaba mandar a la gente. Una vez se hubo ido pudo relajarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Sabía que sus padres, junto con Kurt, Adam y Max, volverían de un momento a otro de cenar. Sinceramente, quería un momento a solas con la persona más importante de su vida.

La tomó en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y sonrió al ver ciertas similitudes con sus fotos de bebé. Repasó cada detalle de su perfecto rostro, acariciando su pequeña nariz con la yema de su dedo índice. Contó una vez más sus diminutos dedos, sonriendo aún más ampliamente al notar que Emma agarraba uno de sus dedos con fuerza. Tomó asiento junto a la cuna para estar más a gusto, no pensaba soltarla en mucho tiempo y no estaba en condiciones de estar de pie por más de unos minutos. Le dolía todo. Aunque merecía la pena solo por tenerla en sus brazos y saber que se la podría llevar a casa.

- Ni siquiera pareces una Berry con lo silenciosa que eres, Emma – susurró acariciando el rostro de su hija – Apenas lloras y duermes más y mejor de lo que yo nunca pude. Quizá lo hayas sacado de tu padre. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Será culpa de él que no protestes tanto como tu mamá?

- Esperemos que siga así, hija. No querrás que sea como tú y no te deje dormir ni una sola noche – la voz de su padre, Hiram, interrumpió su monólogo.

- Estoy segura de que tenía una muy buena razón para llorar por las noches – se defendió Rachel con tono divertido.

- Siempre has sido una diva, cariño. Es obvio que necesitabas atención las veinticuatro horas del día y llorar era la manera de conseguirla a tan temprana edad – comentó Leroy al tiempo que cargaba con un Max dormido. Rachel estaba segura de que sus padres agradecían tener un nieto de verdad al que poder dar todo lo que quisiera. Hasta ahora habían tomado el lugar de abuelos con Max porque los verdaderos abuelos vivían lejos mientras que ellos vivían a apenas 40 minutos de la ciudad. Esperaba que el niño no se pusiera celoso de su nueva compañera de juegos.

- ¿Dónde están Kurt y Adam? Por favor decidme que no habéis secuestrado a Max. Sé que le queréis con locura, pero no hace falta llegar a extremos – bromeó la Rachel pasándole la niña a Hiram. Se recostó en su cama y enseguida extendió sus brazos para poder tomar a su hija entre ellos de nuevo. El puchero de su padre al ver que tendría que dejar ir a su nieta podía rivalizar al de su hija. - Papi... luego te dejo tenerla en brazos, te lo prometo – dijo con su mejor sonrisa de superestrella.

- Solo porque me lo pides así, Rach – cedió entregándole a la niña de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Leroy se había encargado de recostar a Max en el sofá de la habitación y de taparlo con una de las mantas extras. Eran las ventajas de dar a luz en un hospital privado.

En principio Rachel había pensado ir a un hospital cualquiera, casi como en las películas. Meterse a un taxi y gritar que estaba a punto de dar a luz y necesitaba llegar al hospital más cercano. Pronto había descubierto que sería mejor tenerlo todo listo para la llegada de su bebé. Había recabado información sobre varias instituciones de la zona y había terminado tomando el consejo de su ginecólogo y había terminado en aquel hospital. Te daban una habitación individual, así como una cama supletoria para quien quisiera quedarse a dormir allí con ella. Las comidas eran preparadas de manera individual y podías escoger lo que deseabas comer de un menú. También había una cocina a la que las familias y las mujeres que habían dado a luz podían acudir si deseaban comer algo a deshora. Max estaba encantado con esa parte, había un congelador lleno de helados.

- Entonces, ¿dónde están los padres de la criatura? – volvió a preguntar una vez que tuvo a su hija con ella en la cama.

- Tratando de comprar algo que no sea horrible en la tienda de regalos de la entrada – respondió Kurt con cierto desdén al entrar por la puerta.

- No sé cómo os las arregláis para responder mis preguntas nada más llegar, ¿estáis escondidos tras la puerta hasta que llega el momento perfecto? – preguntó la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos. No descartaba la posibilidad de que así fuera.

- No digas tonterías, sabes que no le dejaría hacerlo – fue Adam el que habló aquella vez con su encantadora sonrisa de niño bueno inglés. Rachel entendía a la perfección por qué Kurt había terminado con él. Era asquerosamente perfecto. O casi. La verdad es que Rachel no apreciaba su necesidad de tener la ropa tirada por el suelo, aunque suponía que era algo en lo que su marido lo complementaba. Kurt tenía un problema grabe con la limpieza, muchas veces lo comparaba con Miss Pillsbury.

- Lo sé, aunque es divertido imaginaros escondidos en un rincón esperando el mejor momento para hacer vuestra entrada triunfal – reconoció con una pequeña risa, algo que hizo que Emma se removiera en sus brazos. – Shhhh, no pasa nada. Sigue durmiendo. – susurró al tiempo que la mecía para tranquilizarla. Por suerte, no se despertó.

- Es un angelito, nada que ver con el nuestro – se quejó Kurt mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

La conversación duró poco más que eso. Era ya de noche, las horas de visita terminaban y Max necesitaba dormir en su cama y no en un sofá. Aquella noche fue Hiram el encargado de quedarse a dormir con sus niñas, como las llamaban el matrimonio Berry, y cuidar de ellas. Su marido pasó la noche en casa de Rachel.

Al día siguiente su médico se pasó para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Si todo iba bien, Rachel solamente tendría que pasar allí otra noche más. La estrella estaba deseando poder ir a su casa e instalar a su bebé en el cuarto que le habían preparado entre todos. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa para la mamá, pero Rachel era demasiado entrometida y había terminado dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

- Buenos días, doctora – saludó la morena desde su puesto en la cama, Emma recostada contra ella. – Espero que no sea contraproducente que duerma conmigo tras alimentarla. Es solo que no puedo parar de tocarla para estar segura de que es real – confesó con cierta timidez, algo casi extraño en ella.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que oír los latidos de tu corazón la tranquiliza y le hace bien. Mientras duerma en su cuna por las noches todo estará perfecto. – la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Tras realizar un rápido análisis visual de las dos la doctora determinó que no había ninguna complicación y que serían dadas de alta al día siguiente. Rachel no podía ser más feliz, y así se lo hizo saber. También le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

- No hace falta que me des las gracias, casi debería ser yo la agradecida. Después de todo, la hija de Rachel Berry lleva mi nombre. – dijo antes de salir del cuarto y dejar a Rachel a solas, su padre esperando fuera.

**·**

- No entiendo por qué tengo que ir con los ojos tapados, ya he visto la habitación. De hecho ayudé a decorarla. – se quejó por decimocuarta vez Rachel mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacían los que iban a su alrededor.

- Cállate y haznos caso por una vez en tu vida, Rach – escuchó decir a Sydney desde su izquierda.

- No me hace gracia no poder entrar a mi casa con mi hija en brazos, ¿dónde está? – preguntó estirando sus brazos y topándose con algo sólido y fuerte. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes tú a mi hija?

- Rachel, por favor, deja de sobetear a mi marido y sigue andando – podía notar el aburrimiento en cada una de las palabras de Kurt. Sabía que estaba siendo difícil, pero no podían esperar que estuviera tranquila cuando la había separado de su hija recién nacida nada más salir del hospital solamente para vendarle los ojos y meterla en un coche.

- Decidme al menos dónde estoy. Porque el coche me ha desorientado y ya no estoy segura de que estemos en mi apartamento. Además, estamos subiendo escaleras y mi casa es el Pent House. Sé que Syd no podría soportar la subida. – razonó, no sin cierto humor.

- ¡Hey! – vino la ofendida respuesta de la otra chica – Estoy en mejor forma que tú, Tiny – continuó, ahora desde delante de la diva. Estar sin un sentido era muy confuso. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, eran sus mejores amigos, y eran sus padres los que tenían a Emma. Aun así, le costaba relajarse y dejarse llevar.

- Sigue andando y deja de tratar de adivinar nada, cotilla – esta vez era Kurt desde detrás suyo, propinándole una palmada en el trasero para enfatizar su punto.

- ¿Así que tú puedes toquitearme pero si yo toco a Adam te ofendes? – la risa del rubio podía escucharse escaleras arriba, sin duda era el que mejor en forma estaba y había tomado la delantera.

Entre quejas, risas y muchos tropezones consiguieron llegar a dónde fuera que llevaban a la recién estrenada mamá. Después de la subida, no estaba tan segura de no terminar en su casa, habían sido muchas escaleras. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y podía notar más luz filtrándose por la venda que antes. ¿A dónde la estaban llevando? Su respuesta vino poco después, una vez que hubo atravesado la puerta y notó el aire en su rostro. La venda desapareció y Rachel parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró de nuevo a tanta claridad tras casi una hora en la oscuridad.

Estaba en la azotea de su edificio, pero no era el lugar desolado que solía ser. Rachel subía mucho allí por las noches para ver su amada ciudad aún en movimiento, la soledad y desamparo del lugar era como un bálsamo de tranquilidad para la actriz. Pero lo que veía en aquellos momentos era completamente distinto. Había globos de colores sujetos con cuerdas, guirnaldas de varias formas y colores iban de un lado a otro del edificio, había mesas con comida y bebida y podía escuchar música claramente, aunque no sabía de dónde demonios salía. Y, claro, el lugar también estaba abarrotado. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, así como sus padres y sus parientes más cercanos. Emma estaba en brazos de Leroy y dormía plácidamente.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó sin poder evitar dar un par de saltitos de pura emoción. Les había dicho a todos que quería una tarde tranquila en casa pero ellos la conocían mejor. Obviamente, lo que quería pedir pero no pidió era una fiesta con toda la gente que quería. - ¡Me encanta! – añadió antes de abrazar a sus tres amigos más íntimos para luego comenzar a entablar conversación con cualquiera que lo quisiera.

La tarde transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, Rachel felizmente ejerciendo de anfitriona y de madre al mismo tiempo con Emma en sus brazos. Habló con antiguos compañeros de trabajo, antiguos compañeros de clase, familiares y amigos cercanos por igual. También les dejó coger a la niña siempre que no hubieran bebido y de que no sospechara que fueran incapaces de sostenerla sin peligro. Hizo sentarse a su tía Velma antes de dejarle a la niña porque era increíblemente anciana. De hecho, ni siquiera era su tía. Era la tía de su padre Hiram, lo que la hacía la más anciana de la fiesta.

Esta vez no hubo regalos, al menos no demasiados. Kurt había estado de compras, de nuevo, mientras ella descansaba en el hospital para comprarle ropa a su ahijada y había terminado con más ropa de la necesaria según los estándares de Adam. Rachel estaba segura de que la pareja terminaría con otro bebé pronto. Habían adoptado a Max, y la joven se preguntaba si esta vez lo harían mediante vientre de alquiler o si volverían a adoptar. Pero no dudaba que Max tendría un hermano o hermana menor del que tener celos en un futuro no muy lejano. Sonrió ante la idea de todos sus hijos criándose juntos y siendo amigos. Tendrían una infancia feliz, rodeados de gente que los quería.

**·**

Una vez la fiesta terminó, sus padres mandaron a Rachel a la cama junto con Emma. No querían que se esforzara más de la cuenta y sabían que estaba cansada tras tanta emoción. Se despidió de los pocos que se quedaron a limpiar, básicamente sus padres, Kurt, Adam y Syd, y bajó a su hogar. Estaba impoluto, tal como ella lo había dejado antes de irse. Bueno, mejor que cómo lo dejó. Había comenzado a notar contracciones mientras desayunaba y sus padres la habían llevado al hospital de inmediato, dejándolo todo tal cual estaba. Ahora la cocina estaba recogida y al subir al piso de arriba pudo ver que su habitación estaba ordenada y la cama estaba hecha, algo que tampoco pudieron hacer antes de irse al hospital.

El cuarto de Emma era antes el cuarto de invitados y estaba en la planta baja. De hecho, la única habitación de la casa que estaba arriba era la suya y el baño que incluía. No era muy práctico ahora que tendría que levantarse por la noche para alimentar a su niña, pero es lo que había.

Cuando compró el lugar, en contra de todos que le dijeron que lo alquilara, no esperaba tener familia. Al menos no en ese apartamento. Lo pagó con su primer trabajo en Broadway y estando soltera, sabía que no necesitaba nada más para poder vivir cómodamente. Aún podía, aunque fuera una molestia tener que andar subiendo y bajando para ver a su bebé. Quizá terminase trasladándose al sofá para no tener que hacer tanto viaje. Era un sofá increíble, así que no sería tan terrible.

Sabía que tenía el resto de la noche para ella misma, ya que nadie vendría a su apartamento tras la fiesta. Le gustaría poder contradecir a sus padres, pero estaba cansada. Solamente quería tumbarse en su cama y dormir 12 horas, algo que sabía sería imposible. Emma era buena, pero no tanto. Se encaminó con la niña en brazos hacia el recién remodelado cuarto y sonrió al ver las nuevas adiciones a la decoración. Había algún que otro peluche de más y podía ver algún juguete que Emma no sería capaz de usar hasta dentro de algunos meses.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue un marco que contenía dos fotos en la pared. Una era ella sosteniendo a su hija en su cama de hospital. Tenía el pelo revuelto y húmedo del sudor tras tanto esfuerzo, se la veía cansada. Pero estaba sonriendo con más felicidad que nunca. Emma se aferraba a la manta que la envolvía con ferocidad, Rachel sabía que estaba despierta aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados en la foto. Junto a ella, en blanco y negro, podía verse a una jovencísima Shelby sosteniendo a un bebé increíblemente parecido a Emma. Una pequeña Rachel que extendía su mano al cielo, casi como si quisiera saludar a la cámara. La joven madre sonreía, pero Rachel podía ver que no era igual de feliz que la madre de la foto contigua. Seguramente porque tendría que decir adiós a su hija en unas horas. No era la primera vez que veía aquella foto, pero era la primera vez que comprendía la tristeza en los ojos de su madre biológica.

Con un suspiro de tristeza por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, continuó con su camino hacia el cambiador y comenzó a desvestir a Emma con cuidado de no despertarla. Revolviendo en el cajón de los bodys para la niña encontró uno que Adam había comprado, algo extraño ya que parecía tenerle pánico a las tiendas de ropa. Era blanco, con pequeñas estrellas amarillas, y podía leerse en el frente "Mommy's Little Star" algo que a Rachel le había encantado, obviamente. Era por todos sabido que las estrellas eran su seña de identidad. Tanto que incluía una al firmar autógrafos.

Tras colocárselo sin despertar a Emma, lo que hizo que Rachel hiciera un baile de la victoria silencioso durante unos segundos, la alzó de nuevo y la metió en su cuna. Finalmente. La arropó con una manta que había sido suya de bebé y sonrió ante la imagen. Era madre. Por fin. Su sueño hecho realidad. Y su niña era perfecta, sana y preciosa. No podía pedir más. Tras unos minutos observando la respiración de la niña, decidió que dormir apoyada en el marco de la puerta no sería buena idea y salió de allí tras conectar el monitor y coger el que le correspondía para poder oír cualquier cosa.

Al pasar por el salón se fijó en que había recibido correo y supuso que alguien lo había dejado allí pensando que lo vería más fácilmente que si lo dejaban en la entrada. Alzó el grupo de cartas y subió las escaleras a su habitación mientras leía de qué se trataban. Facturas, facturas y más facturas. Hasta que llegó a una que decía William McKinley. Raro. Dejó las demás sobre su cómoda y abrió la que provenía de su antiguo instituto.

_Querida Srta. Berry,_

_Le informamos de que el próximo día 4 de Agosto se celebrará una reunión de antiguos alumnos para la clase del 2012 con motivo del 10º aniversario de su graduación._

_La celebración se realizará en el gimnasio del instituto y dará comienzo a las 6pm. Esperamos su respuesta lo antes posible. _

_Le recordamos que puede traer acompañante._

_Atte._

_K. Schulz _

Junto con la carta pudo ver otro pequeño sobre que contenía un RSVP. En él estaba escrito su nombre y solamente tenía que marcar si acudiría o no y si llevaría acompañante. Lo primero sería un sí, pero lo segundo… ¿contaría un bebé de 4 meses como un más uno?

* * *

**A/N:** So... estaba escribiendo esto cuando salieron las fotos nuevas de Lea y me distraje por unas horas, comprendedme. Soy débil.

Sé que queréis ver a Quinn, lo sé. Solamente recordad que la paciencia es una virtud.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. You are the best!

PS - Sigo sin ser la dueña de Glee, aunque el dinero de las ventas de sus canciones me vendrían genial.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

El primer mes de vida de Emma Berry fue muy ajetreado. Especial, sí, pero ajetreado. Rachel estaba acostumbrada a andar siempre de un lado para otro, pero no sin una agenda. Un bebé era completamente impredecible, algo que la nueva madre llegó a odiar. Le gustaba hacer planes, siempre le había gustado. Por algo tenía un plan para toda su vida, lógicamente. Por primera vez en su vida veía sus planes más mundanos desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

- Rachel, llevo media hora esperándote y estoy empezando a pensar que me has dado plantón – la voz de su mejor amigo se filtraba por el auricular de su teléfono móvil.

- No, Kurt, no. Para nada – estaba casi sin aliento – Es Emma. Y antes de que lo preguntes, está perfecta. Solamente tiene la manía de vomitarme encima cada vez que tengo planeado salir de casa.

- Si es Emma entonces te lo perdono. Pero solo porque sé lo que es tener que buscar algo apropiado que ponerse con un bebé en brazos y el tiempo pegado al culo

- Te agradezco tu magnanimidad – su voz estaba llena de ironía.

- Hey, nada de meterte conmigo Miss Berry. – Se quejó el chico – No te distraigo más, mueve tu culo hasta aquí cuanto antes porque echo de menos a mi ahijada.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca – fue lo último que masculló Rachel antes de colgar.

Sabía que Emma era una preciosura, pero le molestaba que insinuara que solo quería verla para ver al bebé. Rachel necesitaba cariño y atención después de parecer una ballena estos últimos meses. Además, el peso que había ganado no terminaba de irse por mucha gimnasia que hiciera en su salón. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse un poco.

Lo primero que había intentado era seguir con su rutina y salir a correr por Central Park, pero eso había durado bien poco. Sus padres habían vuelto a su casa en las afueras y, aunque solo 40 minutos de distancia, no quería molestarlos cada mañana. No era justo hacerlos levantarse temprano solamente porque a ella le apetecía correr a las 7 de la mañana, sábados y domingos incluidos.

Su segunda idea había sido comprarse una máquina de correr y colocarla en su cuarto, pero lo había desechado rápidamente tras darse cuenta de que sería imposible subirla por las escaleras. Tampoco podía colocarla en otro sitio porque no quería que entorpeciera la movilidad.

La última opción había sido comprar una pelota gigante, gomas y algunas pesas para poder ejercitarse en la sala de estar. Sydney le había sugerido comprarse una Wii y hacer ejercicio con alguno de los juegos que vendían, pero Rachel era más bien de la vieja escuela. Es así como terminó con una pila de DVDs con mujeres ejercitándose en sus carátulas.

No era ideal, todo lo contrario, pero era algo. Era verdad que su equilibrio sobre la enorme pelota no era el mejor, sus varios moratones lo probaban, pero quizá se debiera a que había comprado una más grande de lo que debería. También se había dado cuenta de que las pesas eran demasiado pesadas, pero se negaba a ir a la tienda y cambiarlas por unas más ligeras. Hizo que lo hiciera Syd, ella tenía menos orgullo. Las gomas no le parecieron muy útiles al principio por mucho que el dependiente le dijera que eran imprescindibles, pero tras usarlas varios días sabía que engañaban. Tenía agujetas en los brazos cada vez que decidía usarlas.

Y aun así, su peso apenas había bajado. Podría decirse, con razón, que estaba frustrada.

Con pasos rápidos y sorteando a varios viandantes, Rachel finalmente llegó a la cafetería en la que habían quedado Kurt y ella antes de su cita con el médico. No era un Starbucks porque ambos aborrecían aquella cadena de cafeterías y solamente se adentraban en ella cuando realmente necesitaban una dosis de café y no había nada más cerca. La pareja de amigos prefería las cafeterías pequeñas, con toques personales y dueños a los que podías conocer porque eran los que te servían la bebida.

El aroma de café tostado la envolvió nada más adentrarse en el pequeño lugar y pudo ver a su amigo sentado en una mesa para dos. Parecía absorto en su lectura, unos papeles que no parecían sus habituales revistas de moda. Rachel comenzó a abrirse paso con el carricoche, pidiendo perdón por el camino, hasta llegar a la mesa.

- Hey, te dejo a Emma aquí. Voy a pedir – explicó antes de dirigirse a la barra. Apenas tardó 5 minutos en volver y Kurt ya había guardado sus papeles y estaba entreteniendo a su hija, ahora en su regazo. – Kurt – regañó con una sonrisa y tomando asiento.

- Solamente quería saludar a la princesa, ¿verdad que sí Em? Solamente estamos diciéndonos hola mientras tu madre se toma su dosis diaria de cafeína. Por cierto, no sé cómo pudiste dejarlo durante 9 meses, eres mi heroína. – declaró al tiempo que le hacía carantoñas a la niña.

- Fuerza de voluntad. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé si debería tomar café aún, le estoy dando el pecho. – comentó, no sin cierta preocupación.

- Bueno, no tenías por qué dejarlo en el embarazo, era solo una sugerencia. Yo digo que te lo mereces después de tanto sufrimiento. Yo no sería capaz, eso tenlo por seguro. Por suerte, no soy el que se queda embarazado.

- ¿Es eso lo que mirabas antes? ¿Papeles para un vientre de alquiler? – preguntó con curiosidad, su mirada pasando de Emma a Kurt.

- ¡Bop! – exclamó tocando la nariz de la niña y mirando luego a su amiga – No, son algunos papeles de la empresa. Aburrido. Ojalá fueran papeles para tener otro niño… Pero lo hemos discutido y, aunque queremos otro, hemos acordado que vamos a esperar. Apenas tenemos tiempo para uno, no creemos que tener un bebé ahora sea la mejor decisión.

- Comprendo. Ya sabéis que yo seré la madrina, no quiero que sienta celos de su hermano mayor. – bromeó dando otro sorbo a su bebida. Había echado de menos el café.

La charla continuó hasta que la alarma de Rachel les alertó a los dos de que debían ponerse en camino si no querían llegar tarde al médico. Bueno, al pediatra. Era la cita del primer mes de vida de su pequeña y, según internet, había varias pruebas que iban a realizarle aquel día. También iban a ponerle la vacuna de la hepatitis B, algo que preocupaba a la madre porque no quería que le hicieran daño a Emma. Sabía que era por su bien, pero no quería ver cómo ocurría.

En un principio, Rachel había estado algo perdida a la hora de encontrar un pediatra. Quería alguien que fuera a tratarla bien, también alguien que no fuera a ir divulgando cosas que no debería por ahí. Tanta era su preocupación que terminó preguntándole a su ginecólogo y él le había recomendado acudir a una clínica en la que él había trabajado hacía unos años. Era privada, pero Rachel podía permitírselo, y prometían ser discretos y ofrecer un muy buen servicio.

Lo segundo pudieron comprobarlo cuando, sentados en la sala de espera, vieron lo que tenían alrededor. No solo sillones y revistas para los padres y algunos juguetes para los niños, no. Había una sala con una televisión enchufada a una consola para los niños más mayores y una máquina de café gratuito para los adultos. Ofrecían wifi gratis y se podía usar un ordenador que allí había en una mesa. La sala ofrecía infinidad de comodidades y Rachel se preguntó si era una consulta o una sala de juegos. Le parecía algo excesivo, aunque suponía que las madres y padres que vinieran con más de un hijo agradecerían las distracciones.

- ¿Emma Berry? – la pregunta, proveniente de una mujer de mediana edad, la sacó de sus observaciones. Kurt se levantó con ella y ambos siguieron a la mujer hasta otra habitación. Aquella sí parecía una consulta común y corriente. Quizá con aparatos más modernos, pero una consulta al fin y al cabo. Otra mujer, esta de la edad de ambos o cercana, de pelo castaño claro y pecas que inundaban su rostro, fue la que los recibió.

- Buenos días, soy la doctora Gabriel y ésta debe de ser Emma – se presentó, luego poniendo su atención en la niña. Tras una carantoña alzó la mirada de nuevo y miró a la pareja. – Tenéis una hija preciosa – comentó con una sonrisa sincera.

- Oh, no. Kurt no es el padre – se apresuró a corregir Rachel con una carcajada. – En realidad no hay padre, solamente yo. Él viene de acompañante.

- Y padrino – intervino con una floritura de su mano.

- Vaya, siento haber asumido nada. – se disculpó algo sonrojada. Con un gesto de su mano les indicó que sacaran a Emma del cochecito para que la pudiera examinar. – ¿Es tu primera hija, Rachel? Lo digo para ir calmándote mientras le hago las mediciones y luego en la vacuna. Las madres primerizas suelen necesitarlo, mientras que las demás ya saben a lo que vienen.

- Sí, Emma es la primera. Lo agradecería, Dr. Gabriel. He leído tantas cosas que no sé si me han tranquilizado o me han puesto más nerviosa. – confesó Rachel con sinceridad en la voz.

- Bueno, iré diciéndote lo que hago mientras lo llevo a cabo, ¿de acuerdo? – ante el asentimiento de Rachel, la doctora comenzó a realizar sus mediciones.

Pesó a la niña, la midió en altura y comprobó que el cordón umbilical se había caído y todo estaba bien. Cuando llegó la hora de realizar la vacuna tranquilizó a la madre explicando que era normal que Emma llorara ya que nunca había experimentado algo así y no lo entendía. Que seguramente estaría con algo de fiebre los próximos dos días, pero que era lo normal.

- Muchísimas gracias por todo, doctora – expresó Rachel, ya con Emma en brazos y calmada tras el pinchazo.

- Es mi trabajo, Rachel – sí, ahora estaban en términos menos formales. Seguramente porque Rachel no se tranquilizaba si la llamaban señorita Berry. – Ahora, recuerda que algo de fiebre es normal. Va a estar algo indispuesta y quizá le cueste dormir, si dura más de dos días puedes venir y veremos que ocurre. – concluyó la consulta con una sonrisa.

Kurt, que había quedado relegado a un segundo plano cuando habían comenzado las pruebas, tomó el control y comenzó a sacar el carricoche del lugar, despidiéndose de la doctora con un movimiento de su mano. Una vez fuera, respiró más tranquilo. Rachel podía ser muy intensa cuando quería, no sabía cómo la doctora lo había podido soportar. Tampoco sabía cómo no había reconocido a Rachel cuando hasta hacía poco había carteles con su cara en Times Square. O quizá lo había hecho pero no había querido comentar nada.

- Kurt, – llamó Rachel desde detrás suyo – creo que Em necesita que la cambie ¿puedes esperar aquí un segundo a que vaya al lavabo? – preguntó ya revolviendo en la bolsa de bebé que colgaba del carrito en busca de un pañal.

- Claro, no hay problema. Aunque si no te importa te esperaré fuera, estoy algo acalorado.

- Deberías haberlo dicho antes, no tenías por qué haberte quedado conmigo en la consulta si te sentías indispuesto. – lo regañó, pañal y toallitas en mano.

- He dicho acalorado, Rach, no enfermo. – rodó los ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a andar, no iba a dejar que las paranoias de su amiga le afectaran. A este paso iba a terminar con una montaña de pastillas vitamínicas para no enfermar.

Rachel se quedó parada un momento, siguiendo a su amigo con la mirada, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Bajó la mirada a Emma, que parecía mirarla con curiosidad.

- Tu tío Kurt es algo exagerado, no crees? Aparte de poco previsor. Cuando se ponga enfermo por no tomar las vitaminas necesarias tendremos que ir a verle y decirle que ya se lo dijimos. Sí, eso es lo que haremos. – se movió hacia el lavabo, junto a la sala de espera, aun hablando con el bebé en sus brazos.

Una vez dentro siguió hablando como si fuera con una persona normal. A Rachel nunca se le había dado bien hablar con los bebés, no realmente. No le salía poner voces extrañas y ponerles caras raras para que se rieran. Le había ocurrido con sus primos más pequeños cuando era una adolescente, así como con los hijos de sus primos más mayores cuando ya era adulta. No era capaz de otra cosa que no fuera hablarles de manera normal, igual que hablaba con el resto de la gente. Quizá fuera por vergüenza, Rachel no lo sabía y no le encontraba el sentido siendo que era actriz. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca lo había hecho antes, se sentía incapaz. Hasta que llegó Max.

·

_Fue cuando Max contaba ya con 3 meses, 2 en casa de los Crawford-Hummel, que Rachel decidió intervenir y hacer que los padres del niño salieran de casa solos en una cita. Hacía demasiado que no disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, y aunque Rachel entendía que quisieran pasar tiempo con su recién adoptado hijo, era hora de que tuvieran tiempo de pareja. Al principio ambos se habían mostrado reacios a la idea, alegando que no se sentirían cómodos dejando al bebé en casa mientras ellos se lo pasaban bien. A lo que Rachel respondió, en su mejor tono de ofendida, que si no se fiaban de ella para cuidarlo no deberían haberla hecho madrina de la criatura. Por supuesto, tanto Adam como Kurt comenzaron a negar que no se fiaran de ella y terminaron planeando ir a cenar y al cine aquel mismo fin de semana. _

_El domingo fue la noche elegida para ello porque la actriz no tenía actuación esa noche, estando ocupada todas las demás de la semana. La pareja repitió una y otra vez las variadas instrucciones y detalles que consideraban imprescindibles para hacerse cargo de un niño y Rachel les aseguró que les llamaría si tenía alguna duda o problema. _

_Max había estado durmiendo durante dos horas, Rachel leyendo un libro y levantándose a vigilar que estuviera bien cada poco tiempo, cuando se despertó llorando. La castaña lo había anticipado y tenía lista una botella de fórmula lista para ser tomada en cuanto el niño despertara. Le puso el babero y lo tomó en brazos, alimentándolo sin problema alguno. Fue entonces que no supo qué hacer. ¿Qué actividades podrían realizarse con un niño de 3 meses? No es como si pudiera mantener una conversación o hablar con él porque no podía responderle. Tampoco podía moverse, siendo que ni siquiera sabía gatear, así que cualquier juego estaba fuera de la cuestión. _

_Había traído algunos libros con animales y números, pero pronto se vio aburrida de leerlos una y otra vez. Terminó hablando con Max de las cosas más raras. Todo había comenzado con una curiosidad sobre los hipopótamos que había escuchado en el Discovery Channel y había terminado en una historia fantástica llena de animales. Al principio lo había narrado en su voz normal, pero poco a poco fue soltándose y comenzó a darles voz propia a los animales, a hacer sonidos y a poner caras que acompañaban las emociones de los mismos. No sabía por qué, pero el estar a solas con él por más de diez minutos le había ayudado a llegar a un punto en el que podía expresarse en lo que los expertos llamaban "baby talk", o eso decía Kurt. _

·

Cuando comprobó que no había nadie en ninguno de los cubículos su voz se tornó más aguda y dulce al mismo tiempo, hablando de tonterías sin sentido mientras le cambiaba el pañal a su hija y le hacía carantoñas. No tardó más de cinco minutos, lo que demostraba cierto nivel de práctica, y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por ello. Cargó todo lo que tenía que llevarse y, finalmente, volvió a tomar a su hija en brazos. Una vez fuera de los lavabos comenzó a buscar el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja y poder salir. No tenía que ser tan complicado, había señales para el cuarto de baño y debía haberlas para la salida también.

Finalmente, tras lo que le parecieron demasiadas señalizaciones y giros, consiguió llegar a su destino. Pulsó el botón con su mano libre y esperó pacientemente a que uno de los dos ascensores frente a ella llegara y marcara que iba hacia abajo. Se encontraba tarareando una melodía desconocida cuando se abrió el ascensor a su derecha. Distraída como estaba, no se había fijado si subía o bajaba. Alzó la vista para comprobarlo.

- Quinn… - murmuró al ver a la persona en el interior del pequeño ascensor.

No debía de haberlo dicho tan bajo, porque la rubia alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de la morena. Eran más fríos de lo que los recordaba, aunque seguramente aquello fuera culpa de su presencia, y un par de gafas se posaba en su nariz. Su cabello le recordaba a cómo lo llevaba en su último año de instituto, obviamente tras su etapa de punk, y su cara era más afilada de lo que la recordaba. Al parecer había perdido la redondez de la niñez en los años en los que no la había visto, claro que 10 años daban para muchos cambios. Al parecer su profesión era uno de ellos. Podía ver desde donde se encontraba una identificación de la clínica indicando que Quinn trabajaba allí. Aquello explicaba el hecho de que Rachel no hubiera coincidido con ella en el mundo del entretenimiento.

Tras lo que parecieron minutos pero fueran seguramente segundos, el ascensor cerró sus puertas y continuó su camino alejando a Quinn de su vida una vez más.

* * *

**A/N: Y ahí tenéis a vuestra Quinn. No he tardado tanto en introducirla, así que no os podéis quejar. **

**Quería agradeceros a todas/os los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows. Es algo que me ayuda a seguir motivada y escribiendo, aparte de que me encanta leer lo que vais pensando sobre lo que escribo.**

**Y, sobre eso, tengo una pregunta ¿preferís capítulos cortos pero más a menudo o capítulos largos menos a menudo?**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Mucha gente dice que tienes que seguir tu primer impulso, ya que es lo que quieres de verdad. En los exámenes, te dicen que no cambies la respuesta que has dado al principio ya que seguramente sea la acertada. Déjate guiar por tu instinto, dice mucha gente. Pero no es tanta la que sigue el consejo, y es que dejarse llevar es más complicado de lo que pueda parecer a primera vista. Siempre hay factores a tomar en cuenta, consecuencias que hay que afrontar tras seguir a tu corazón, personas que se pueden ver afectadas. A veces, es bueno pensar en vez de sentir.

Rachel lo sabía bien, le había ocurrido más de una vez el hacer algo sin pensar y luego ver que no era lo más acertado. No porque fuera malo para ella o una equivocación, sino porque había herido a otros. Quizá para siempre. Ver a su antigua mejor amiga desaparecer tras aquellas puertas metálicas le trajo recuerdos de hace 8 años. Recuerdos que siempre estaban en su mente aunque no fuera en el frente, siempre molestándola cuando menos lo deseaba o esperaba. Recordando lo que hizo en los momentos más inoportunos. No importaba que fueran recuerdos felices, la pérdida que acarreaban consigo era suficiente para entristecer a la morena. Tanto que, por un segundo, se olvidó de que tenía a su hija en brazos y pensó en bajar las escaleras corriendo para poder recuperar a la que había sido una parte importante de su vida. Pero no podía seguir sus impulsos, tenía más gente en la que pensar. Tenía una hija en la que pensar. Emma.

Miró a la niña con una sonrisa triste y llamó de nuevo al ascensor, esta vez para bajar y encontrarse con Kurt. No sabía si contarle de su encuentro o no. ¿Qué pensaría Kurt de aquello? Él había sido testigo de la mayor parte de lo ocurrido y seguramente podría darle algún consejo al respecto, pero parte de Rachel quería que Quinn fuera solo suya. Como un secreto. Además, sabía que Kurt no aprobaría su decisión de tratar de recuperar lo que perdió hace tantos años. Aún le guardaba rencor a la rubia por dejar de hablarles, aunque Rachel le hubiera dicho que probablemente ella era más culpable de lo ocurrido que nadie más. Y lo era. Simplemente nunca le había contado la historia completa al chico por si también la abandonaba.

El movimiento de puertas abriéndose ante ella hizo que alzara la vista una vez más y, por un segundo, su corazón se paró esperando ver de nuevo a Quinn Fabray en todo su esplendor. Pero no ocurrió. En el ascensor solamente había una joven con un cochecito de bebé. Una vez la chica se hubo bajado, Rachel se montó en el ascensor y pulsó el botón para bajar. En apenas dos minutos se encontraba saliendo del edificio. Ni siquiera trató de evitar echarle un último vistazo. Era parte de su naturaleza dramática.

- Por fin, creía que te habías quedado atrapada en el cuarto de baño – exclamó su mejor amigo con una mueca de disgusto, probablemente ante la posibilidad de quedarse atrapado en un lugar así. – Ahogándote en el retrete o resbalándote con un charco de dudoso origen. Deberías tener en consideración mi alocada imaginación cuando me dejas esperando tanto tiempo.

- Solamente había mucha gente y tuve que esperar. Deberían considerar el poner más de una de esas mesitas para cambiar a los bebés, es la planta de maternidad y es obvio que son necesarias. – comentó tratando de apaciguar el humor de Kurt.

- ¿Solamente había una? Seguramente se gastaron todo su dinero en el entretenimiento de los que esperan y por eso son tan poco prácticos.

- Puede ser. Tendría sentido. Además no solamente se hacen cargo de niños, así que supongo que habrá ese tipo de cosas en todas las demás plantas también. Tiene que haber sido caro.

- Sí… - miró su reloj y luego alzó la vista de nuevo – He quedado con Adam para comer en media hora, ¿te vienes? Podemos ir dando un paseo – ofreció con una sonrisa.

- No quiero interrumpir vuestro momento de pareja, sé que es el único que tenéis sin niños – comentó Rachel, siendo ese su única razón para no ir.

- No digas tonterías, Rach. Sabes que no nos molestas, o espero que lo sepas.

- Lo sé, tranquilo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el instituto.

- En tal caso… Vayámonos a comer con mi marido, señoritas – tomó a Emma de los brazos de Rachel sin dejar que dijera nada más y la colocó en el carrito. Momentos después cogió la mano de Rachel y la colocó en el hueco de su codo para que se agarrara a él mientras empujaba el carricoche.

- Van a pensar que somos una familia feliz – sonrió Rachel, casi de manera triste al pensar que no tenía aquello y que parecía destinada a no tenerlo nunca.

- Una familia feliz, preciosa y con gusto, espero. Me cuesta demasiado peinarme como para que lo ignoren.

La carcajada que soltó su amiga mereció la pena, incluso aunque fuera a costa de sí mismo.

·

El camino al restaurante y el incesante parloteo de Kurt a su lado fueron perfectos para idear un plan infalible. Un plan perfecto para ponerse en contacto con Quinn, lo quisiera la rubia o no. Pero antes de todo, necesitaba el número de Noah Puckerman y sabía que solamente había una forma de lograrlo. Y no, no era Facebook.

- Ya estamos aquí – la voz de su acompañante la sacó de su mente y se volvió hacia él.

- Oh, qué rápido.

- Es lo que tiene que no me hagas caso mientras te hablo de mi nueva línea de ropa, en la que por cierto está incluido tu vestido para los Tony. Sí, sé que aún queda mucho, pero ya lo tengo todo pensado.

- Lo siento, es solo que necesito ir al cuarto de baño y estaba concentrada en eso. Te prometo que según vuelva puedes contármelo todo de nuevo y te escucharé – mostró su mejor sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Vuelvo ahora mismo, ya sabes qué pedir si viene el camarero – añadió al tiempo que se agachaba para acariciar el cabello de su bebé.

Con una última sonrisa se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer allí, pero la soledad le daba la oportunidad que necesitaba para poner en marcha lo que tenía pensado. Tenía que ir poco a poco y cuanto antes empezara antes conseguiría lo que deseaba.

Se encerró en uno de los pequeños cubículos y sacó su teléfono móvil, buscando enseguida el número de casa de sus padres. Tras dos tonos, la voz de Hiram la saludó.

- Casa de los Berry

- Papi – saludó Rachel, enseguida saltando a lo que quería pedirle – Tengo una pregunta. ¿Tienes el número de Edith Puckerman? – en aquellos momentos agradecía el conocer a los Puckerman desde siempre.

La madre de Noah y sus padres eran amigos desde que el padre del muchacho los había dejado. Fueron pocas las personas que se decidieron a ayudar a la recién rota familia, los Berry decidieron hacerlo en vez de quedarse mirando. Ayudaban a cuidar a Noah, de la edad de su Rachel, y a la pequeña Sarah, que apenas era un bebé, además de ir juntos al parque y a demás eventos del templo. El plus fue conseguirle un amigo a su pequeña Rachel, aunque esa amistad murió repentinamente cuando comenzó el instituto y Noah se convirtió en Puck. Rachel lamentaba la pérdida de aquella amistad, siendo Noah su único amigo, y se prometió recuperarla de alguna forma. Pero eso tendría que esperar.

- Eh, sí… Está por aquí – podía oír a su padre buscando su libreta de teléfonos de fondo - ¿Acaso es su cumpleaños y se nos ha olvidado? Creía que no era hasta octubre… ¡Aquí está! – dijo triunfal.

- No es eso, papi. Solamente quiero pedirle el número de Noah para… preguntarle por la reunión de antiguos alumnos – inventó recordando la invitación.

- ¡Ah! Diez años… Qué rápido has crecido… ahora eres madre y eres adulta – podía ver que su padre iba a comenzar a llorar, o por lo menos a ponerse melancólico, y decidió cortar por lo sano.

- Lo sé, papi, es terrible. Dentro de poco tendré arrugas y todo – bromeó. – Pero, aún no. ¿Puedes darme el número? No quiero interrumpir su siesta – explicó.

- Claro, cielo. Espera un momento… Aquí – comenzó a dictarle el número y Rachel lo anotó en una libreta que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Para que luego dijeran que era estúpido ir preparada para firmar autógrafos a fans que no llevaban papel y boli encima…

- Muchísimas gracias, papi. Eres el mejor, pero no se lo digas a papá que ya sabes que se pone celoso – añadió en tono conspiratorio.

- Lo sé, cariño. – suponía que también sabía que les decía lo mismo a ambos pero ambos hombres preferían ignorarlo – Dale un beso muy grande a Emma de nuestra parte, vale? Y cuídate. No queremos que te salgan ojeras. – advirtió antes de colgar.

Rachel suspiró y salió del cubículo solamente para asegurarse de que no, no tenía ojeras. De hecho estaba perfecta, más que nada porque Emma era una santa que dormía bastantes horas seguidas. Sí, tenía que levantarse cada poco para alimentarla, era un bebé. Pero no daba mucha guerra y se dormía enseguida. Era un angelito.

Decidiendo que no hacía falta volver al cubículo, se apoyó en la encimera y comenzó a marcar el número de los Puckerman. Sabía que no le sería difícil conseguir el número de Noah porque su madre la adoraba. Más de una vez se había quejado de que hubieran roto, si es que se podía llamar romper a dejar de besarse tras una semana haciéndolo a todas horas, y le rogaba a Noah para que la conquistara y le dieran nietos. En otra vida Rachel estaba segura de que hubiera ocurrido, siempre se habían llevado bien y no hacían mala pareja. Además, sus hijos hubieran sido adorables.

Sacando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, solía perderse en universos paralelos en los que ella era la protagonista, pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó a que contestaran.

- ¿SÍ? – fue la respuesta que obtuvo, y enseguida supo que no era la Sra. Puckerman.

- ¿Sarah? – preguntó recibiendo una afirmación – Soy Rachel Berry, amiga de tu hermano, ¿me recuerdas? – esperaba que así fuera. La había cuidado varias veces cuando era pequeña y se lo habían pasado bien cantando al son de la película Disney de la noche.

- Rachel, sí. Hm, Noah no está… - contestó dudosa.

- Lo sé, lo sé. California, o eso fue lo último que escuché.

- En realidad ahora vive en Providence – corrigió la otra chica.

- ¿En serio? Pero eso está a menos de dos horas…

- ¿De Nueva York? Sí, lo sé. Va allí todo el rato, tiene una amiga o algo así. – El tono de voz era completamente desinteresado, algo que Rachel no notó porque estaba ocupada pensando en quién era aquella amiga.

- ¿No será su amiga Quinn Fabray? – preguntó tratando de no parecer ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

- Sí, esa. A la que dejó embarazada. No sé ni cómo le sigue hablando después de eso, yo lo hubiera apartado de mi vida para siempre. – comentó como si no fuera su hermano mayor del que hablaban. Sarah siempre se quejaba de lo irresponsable y holgazán que era su hermano, pero Rachel sabía que lo adoraba.

- Bueno, hay gente que es capaz de perdonarlo todo. ¿Así que son amigos? ¿O han vuelto juntos? ¿Alguna vez estuvieron juntos? – preguntó en voz alta, sin quererlo. El estatus de aquellos dos siempre la había confundido y su curiosidad respecto a la rubia no tenía límites.

- Ni idea, si están juntos no lo ha dicho. Aunque tampoco me importa demasiado. Y lo otro no lo sé. En fin, - se notaba que quería finalizar aquella conversación y Rachel se preguntó si había interrumpido algo, quizá estuviera con su novio aprovechando que su madre estaba fuera. - ¿Qué querías, Rachel?

- Oh, sí. El número de tu hermano. Me ha llegado la invitación para la fiesta de antiguos alumnos y quería preguntarle algunas cosas… - usó la excusa de nuevo.

- Vale, apunta – sin más preámbulos, comenzó a dictarle el número y se despidió tras asegurarse de que Rachel lo había apuntado.

- Adolescentes – masculló la morena mirando su teléfono. Aunque, estaba segura, de que Sarah tendría ya al menos 20 años. De todas maneras, había esperado una reacción diferente de la otra chica, habían seguido viéndose y hablando aun cuando Noah dejó de ser su amigo. La indiferencia de Sarah le sabía mal y la había dejado algo desconcertada.

Miró el número que había apuntado fijamente antes de decidirse a marcarlo. Hacía años que no hablaba con Noah y le parecía mal llamarle solo para saber más de Quinn, pero sabía que era la única manera. No estaba por la labor de llamar a Santana. Estaba casi segura de que la morena la odiaba más que Quinn por lo ocurrido y la latina no perdonaba con facilidad, Rachel no esperaba que se hubiera olvidado de ello. Noah en cambio siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por ella, y Rachel lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido y era por ello que se había aprovechado en varias ocasiones en el instituto. Aún no podía creer que hubiera ido a una perrera a buscarle aquellos cachorros en la etapa de diva de Mercedes.

Con un último suspiro y con una charla interna de ánimo, desbloqueó su teléfono y marcó aquellos nueve números que podrían llevarla a sus respuestas. Esperó. Un tono, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y entonces lo escuchó "¿Qué pasa? Soy Puck. Noah Puckerman si es para algo serio. Ya sabes qué hacer después de la señal". Estuvo a punto de dar una patada en el suelo de pura frustración, pero se compuso con facilidad, como la gran actriz que era.

- Hola, Noah. Soy Rachel. Rachel Berry. De Lima, Ohio – sintió la necesidad de aclarar, solo por si acaso. Le costó más no añadir que era actriz en Broadway, cantante y que era ganadora de un Tony – ¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Aún trabajas limpiando piscinas? Sé que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hablar pero… Bueno, es que el otro día vi a Quinn. O creo que la vi, porque lo último que supe es que pretendía ser actriz y a la que yo vi era médico. Solamente quería saber si cabría la posibilidad de que fuera ella, o si me estoy volviendo loca y tengo alucinaciones. En cualquier caso, solamente quería saber esto y, bueno, también si pudieras decirme, si es que es ella, en qué está especializada para darle una visita sería perfecto. Hm, creo que esto está a punto de parar de grabar, así que espero que estés bien y ya nos veremos en la reunión de alumnos. Oh, casi lo olvido, mi nuevo número es éste – terminó con toda la elocuencia que pudo.

Resignada a tener que esperar para saber más de su antigua amiga, Rachel guardó la libreta y el móvil en su bolso y salió del cuarto de baño. Divisó a sus amigos y a su hija enseguida, Emma estaba dormida y ambos hombres estaban hablando animadamente. Con una suave sonrisa en el rostro ante la imagen de lo que ella consideraba su familia, más Max que en aquellos momentos estaba en el colegio, se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Habéis pedido ya? – preguntó acercándose a Adam y saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla – Estoy que me caigo del hambre – añadió con exageración y sentándose en su silla. – Espero que no te moleste la intrusión, Adam. Ya sabes que no es fácil negarle nada a tu marido.

- Ya sabes que no me molesta, Rach. Eres parte de nuestra familia – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la mano más cercana a él.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque el camarero se acercó a ellos con su comida. Solamente al ver su plato de calabacín con crema de queso se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Había llegado a Nueva York como vegana, pero había tenido que dejar atrás su dieta por el vegetarianismo al ver lo difícil y caro que era llevar de llevar a cabo. Tenía un presupuesto ajustado, y mientras que era sencillo encontrar maneras baratas de ser vegetariana, no lo era tanto ser vegana. Una vez que Kurt se mudó a la ciudad un año más tarde, habiendo sido aceptado en el Instituto de la Moda, el cambio les vino bien para hacer la compra de manera conjunta. Su amigo aún tomaba carne, pero no tanta como para que no pudieran compartir la mayoría de las comidas que tomaban.

La charla durante la comida fue banal, con Kurt hablando sin pausa sobre sus nuevos diseños y el exclusivo vestido que tenía ya pensado para Rachel. Tanto habló, que tanto Adam como Rachel se preguntaban cuándo tuvo tiempo de comer. Tras la comida se despidieron con besos y abrazos, ambos hombres encaminándose a sus respectivos trabajos y Rachel yendo a su hogar para descansar. Con suerte, Noah respondería su llamada pronto y podría empezar a reconectar con Quinn.

·

El sonido de Barbra Streisand cantando _Don't Rain on my Parade_ fue lo primero que Rachel escuchó, y supuso que era la razón por la que se había despertado. La canción estaba ya algo avanzada, por lo que estaba claro que llevaba un rato sonando. Era extraño que no se hubiera despertado antes, con Emma su oído se había afinado mientras dormía y se levantaba al más mínimo ruido. Echando un rápido vistazo a su hija en el monitor vio que aún dormía y salió corriendo a la sala de estar, donde había dejado su móvil.

- Rachel Berry al habla – saludó a quien quiera que llamase, no había tenido tiempo de mirar el nombre con las prisas.

- No me puedo creer que sigas contestando al teléfono de esa manera, suenas terriblemente profesional – fue lo que escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- Noah, hola – contestó con entusiasmo, tratando de no bostezar. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que llevaba dormida casi dos horas, se sorprendió de que su hija no la hubiera despertado. Era un milagro. – ¿Qué tal todo? Sarah me ha contado que ahora vives en Providence – continuó tratando de que la conversación fuese más rápida. Cuanto antes hablaran de sus vidas, antes podían pasar a la de Quinn.

- ¿Has hablado con Sarah? – su voz daba a entender su confusión y Rachel se preguntó si habría metido la pata.

- Sí, bueno, es que no tenía tu número y he tenido que llamar a tu casa para pedirlo – explicó utilizando sus dotes de actriz para mantenerse en calma.

- Ah, sí que debes estar interesada en saber si es Q o no... Y sí, vivo en Providence desde hace ya un año y medio. La verdad es que me gusta más que Los Ángeles, aunque parezca mentira. – respondió con sinceridad – Te preguntaría qué tal, pero hace unas semanas vi unas fotos tuyas con tu bebé. Diría que te va muy bien, aunque nunca he visto al baby daddy así que tendrás que presentármelo para que pueda juzgar.

- Sí, es… Emma es perfecta. – susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. – Y, hm, no hay nadie más. He decidido tenerla sola. Por inseminación artificial.

- Vaya, eso no lo esperaba. Pensaba que tendrías un maridito esperando en casa con la cena y todo ese rollo – dijo el chico, el hombre ahora que eran ya adultos – Entonces… ¿querías preguntarse sobre Quinn? – fue directo al grano, algo que descolocó un poco a la morena.

- Eh, sí, eso es. Creí verla en la clínica cuando fui a la revisión mensual de Emma, pero debí de confundirme porque Quinn nunca planeó ser médico – relató de manera que no se notaba que lo había ensayado.

Agradecía que la conversación no fuera en persona, porque le resultaría más difícil mentir. Y más a alguien que la conocía relativamente bien, seguramente podría ver que mentía.

- Pensaba que todos sabíais que era médico – murmuró casi para sí mismo – Cambió de carrera en su segundo curso, cuando se cayó y su espalda empeoró de nuevo. Ya sabes cómo es, volvió a salir adelante y decidió ayudar a la gente en vez de ser actriz o escritora o lo que fuera que pretendía hacer antes. Aunque creo que tiene una doble carrera, es un pequeño genio. – explicó sin pizca de malicia y, al parecer, sin saber que Quinn había bloqueado tanto a Rachel como a Kurt de su Facebook y su vida hacía ya años. – Se mudó a Nueva York cuando la aceptaron en no sé qué hospital para hacer sus prácticas o como se llame. No sé, debió de gustarle porque lleva viviendo allí mucho tiempo. Y, bueno, conoció a una chica en la carrera y junto con otros amigos crearon una clínica así que seguro que era ella.

- Oh, vaya. – fue lo único que acertó a decir, sorprendida por lo que había oído. Nunca había oído hablar tanto a Noah Puckerman, y lo que acababa de descubrir sobre Quinn no ayudaba a su elocuencia. – No… No tenía ni idea. ¿Sabes cómo puedo verla? Es solo que hace mucho que no hablamos y… quería ver si podríamos tomar un café o algo – improvisó.

- Hm, no pasa mucho tiempo en casa así que sería mejor que la fueras a ver a su despacho. – comentó pensativo. - ¿Sabes lo que sería genial? Podrías pedir una cita con un nombre falso y darle una sorpresa. Los famosos hacéis eso, no? ¿Registrarse en hoteles e ir a hospitales con nombres inventados? Puedes llamarte algo que sea obvio que eres tú… No sé, algo que te llamaran…

- Noah, no voy a llamar y decir que soy Rupaul Manhands – protestó rodando los ojos – Pero es una buena idea, estoy segura de que podré encontrar el nombre perfecto – dijo con confianza.

- Guay, te mando el teléfono de su consulta. Recuerda que es quiropráctica o algo parecido. De estos que te ayudan con los dolores de espalda. A mi una vez me dio un masaje porque tenía una contractura y me dejó nuevo. – relató con voz animada - Y ahora, ¿cuándo vamos a quedar para vernos? Porque quiero tomarme unas copas o algo con mi Rachel. Ya sé que tienes un bebé y eso, pero podemos tomar un café si lo prefieres y así conozco a la nueva generación de Berry. No sé. ¿La próxima vez que vaya a la ciudad? – sugirió.

- Eh – eso la había pillado por sorpresa, no esperaba que Noah reaccionara así. De hecho daba gracias a que no se mostrara hostil y se preguntaba si acaso Quinn no le había contado nada. No sería sorprendente. La única presente para todo había sido Santana y Quinn no era de las que compartían información así como así. Cabía la posibilidad de que solamente su mejor amiga supiera de lo ocurrido. – Claro, podemos vernos cuando vengas. Ahora ya tenemos el número del otro, así que solamente llámame y nos veremos sin problema. – respondió, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Genial! Oye, ha sido bueno hablar contigo, pero tengo que volver al trabajo. Así que ya hablamos – dijo el chico antes de colgar.

Rachel aún no sabía en qué trabajaba Noah, pero tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Ahora solamente tenía que llamar a la consulta de Quinn y concertar una cita. Lo que tenía que pensar era qué nombre daría al hacerlo, porque sabía que no sería recibida como Rachel Berry.

·

Había pretendido llamar nada más terminó con Noah, tras decidir usar su segundo nombre y el apellido de soltero de su padre, pero Emma se había despertado y había tenido que posponerlo. Para cuando tuvo tiempo libre ya era demasiado tarde, lo que quería decir que tendría que esperar otro día más. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero al menos podía dejar a Emma con Adam ahora que había terminado en la consulta de Quinn un día más tarde. Era mejor que llevársela a ver a la doctora.

Una vez más, se vio entrando en el edificio y leyendo revistas de unas semanas atrás mientras esperaba. Solamente cambiaban los carteles y la gente de la sala de espera, esta vez todo estaba centrado en problemas de espalda. Parecía que Quinn tenía éxito, ya que el lugar no estaba falto de pacientes.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, esperaba que Barbra Bell no fuera muy obvio, y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de levantarse. Necesitaría ser muy elocuente si no quería terminar fuera de aquella consulta cinco segundos después de entrar. Debía mantenerse firme y no dejarse intimidar, algo en lo que había perdido práctica con Quinn. Se levantó con decisión y siguió a la que, suponía, era la enfermera.

- Doctora Fabray, la señorita Bell está aquí – anunció la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Quinn se encontraba sentada tras una mesa que parecía contener varios historiales, si las series de médicos que veía Rachel decían la verdad, y un ordenador de última generación. Estaba todo en un orden impecable, algo característico de la dueña, y estaba escribiendo algo en un papel. Su cabello estaba recogido con varias pinzas para mantenerlo fuera de sus ojos y llevaba gafas, igual que el otro día. Rachel se preguntó si había renunciado a las lentillas que siempre había utilizado en su adolescencia, solamente para determinar que le quedaban muy bien y entendía por qué lo habría hecho. Le daban un aire sofisticado, aunque estaba segura de que la bata blanca ayudaba. Parecía salida de Anatomía de Grey, siendo que siempre había tenido una cara para la pequeña o gran pantalla.

- Siéntese, por favor, señorita Bell – dijo alzando la vista al fin. Su expresión serena y amistosa cambió por completo al ver de quién se trataba.

- Quinn, puedo explicarlo. Solamente dame una oportunidad. – rogó Rachel antes de que la otra mujer pudiera decir nada.

- No. Tuviste tu oportunidad hace 9 años – contestó la rubia sin alzar la voz y sin ninguna emoción en ella. – Te pido que dejes mi consulta, tengo trabajo que hacer y pacientes que atender. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. – terminó con decisión.

- Quinn…

- He dicho que no, Berry. Respeta mi decisión como yo respeté la tuya – cortó bajando la vista y comenzando a escribir de nuevo.

- Solamente quiero decir que lo siento, Quinn. De verdad. Fui estúpida y sé que no lo merezco pero… quiero que seamos amigas. Otra vez. Por favor. – no le gustaba suplicar, pero había echado de menos a Quinn durante todos aquellos años y estaba dispuesta a rebajarse un poco si eso significaba recuperar la amistad de la rubia.

Con una mueca de disgusto casi perceptible, Quinn pulsó un botón en su teléfono. Por un momento Rachel se preguntó si terminaría siendo sacada del lugar por dos gorilas gigantes pertenecientes al cuerpo de seguridad del lugar.

- Carla, la señorita… Bell – dijo rodando los ojos ante el absurdo – ya ha terminado. ¿Puedes venir a por ella? – preguntó con voz amable.

Por un momento Rachel pensó en resistirse, pero no deseaba terminar en las revistas por ser detenida. Se resignó a su destino y decidió intentarlo otro día. Ahora ya sabía cómo encontrar a Quinn y podía volver.

- Voy a seguir intentándolo, Quinn. Quiero recuperar lo que teníamos. Sé que fue todo culpa mía, pero estoy dispuesta a arreglarlo. Te prometo que será distinto, soy… soy mejor persona ahora. – dijo antes de que llegara la enfermera.

Quinn no respondió, ignorando las palabras de la morena, y siguió escribiendo hasta que Carla llegó y se llevó a Rachel fuera.

* * *

**A/N: Lo primero es pedir perdón por el retraso. Pretendía publicar este capítulo antes de que empezaran las fiestas de mi ciudad y me fuera de vacaciones, pero no lo tenía terminado. Así que me he retrasado más de la cuenta porque no tenía WiFi e.e **

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por los reviews, favoritos y los follows. Son lo que me hacen escribir más rápido y los adoro. A los que no contesto, es porque estáis en invitado y no puedo, pero los agradezco igual **


	5. Capítulo 4

Podéis pegarme, dejo que lo hagáis. Siento mucho la demora, pero estaba en una de esas fases en las que no puedes escribir ni dos líneas sin querer pegarte un tiro. No voy a prometer que me daré más prisa, pero si prometo tratar de tener el siguiente capítulo para el jueves que viene. Voy a tratar de publicar cada jueves.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por las reviews, follows y favoritos. Creo que este capítulo aclarará parte de lo que todos estabais esperando que se revelara.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Engañar y mentir no era algo que se le diera especialmente bien a Rachel Berry, lo que era contradictorio a su carrera como actriz. A ella le gustaba decir que eran cosas completamente distintas. Cuando estaba actuando no estaba mintiendo porque, en aquellos momentos, era ese personaje y todo lo que sentía y decía era cierto. Se le daba bien meterse en la piel de otros, mientras que mentir a los demás era tarea imposible.

Pensar una excusa creíble para haber dejado a Emma con Adam aquella mañana no había sido sencillo por esa razón. Pensó en decir que iba al médico a un chequeo, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos. También se le ocurrió decir que se iba a encontrar con un amigo o alguien del trabajo, pero todos conocían tanto a Adam como a Kurt. Finalmente, se decidió por lo que menos daño haría. Les dijo a ambos hombres, y a Sydney por si acaso, que se había encontrado con Anna y que habían quedado para tomar un café. Anna era una compañera de NYADA a la que ninguno conocía pero que sí les había mencionado, hacía años que no la veía y alegó que no quería cansar mucho a Emma como excusa para dejarla con Adam en casa. Era un plan perfecto.

Perfecto hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al edificio del matrimonio y que apenas había pasado una hora desde que se había ido. Adam nunca creería que había vuelto tan rápido, todos sabían lo mucho que podía llegar a hablar Rachel. Aun así, la morena decidió arriesgarse. John, el portero, la dejó entrar sin problemas y subió por las escaleras como hacía desde siempre. Una vez frente a la puerta llamó con decisión, sin hacer uso de la llave que poseía, y segundos después se veía cara a cara con Adam.

- Vaya, ese café sí que ha sido rápido – fue su primer comentario. Al parecer no tenía suerte aquel día y todo iba a salirle mal.

- Hm. Ya… ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, un plan formándose en su mente.

- Claro, Emma está dormida pero dudo que se despierte si la mueves al carrito. – comentó el rubio rascándose la nuca y dejándola pasar al interior.

Rachel asintió y comenzó a pensar cómo podría contarle a Adam su problema. Siempre había sido el que tenía los pies en la tierra de los tres y su ayuda le vendría bien para ganarse a su rubia. La rubia, Quinn. No su rubia porque, desgraciadamente, Quinn no quería ser nada suyo. Pero Adam podría ayudar con eso. En cierto modo se parecía a Quinn y quizá podría hacerle ver a Rachel la mejor forma de actuar.

- ¿Te importa si… te cuento una cosa? – preguntó tomando asiento en el sofá, el chico la miró algo extrañado pero asintió y se sentó frente a ella en la mesita de café. – Pero no puedes contarle nada a Kurt. Y sé que es mucho pedir, es solo que no creo que le hiciera gracia y, bueno. No sé, es solo que no es buen momento. – trató de explicar.

- Mientras tú no le cuentes que me he sentado aquí yo no le contaré lo que sea que me quieres decir. – dijo con un guiñó y una sonrisa, haciendo recordar a Rachel la razón por la que había animado a Kurt a darle una oportunidad todos esos años atrás.

- Bien, ¿recuerdas a Quinn? Creo que la conociste una vez, en mi primer año de universidad. – comenzó mirándolo.

- Sí, la rubia guapa y misteriosa que iba a Yale – sonrió de nuevo, casi como si supiera algo.

- Esa, sí. Bueno, el caso es que la he visto hoy. Y el otro día. Es médico en la clínica a la que llevo a Emma – aclaró con un gesto nervioso de las manos. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto articular, pero seguramente se debiera a que sabía que la imagen que Adam tenía de ella cambiaría por completo tras el relato.

- Vaya, me preguntaba qué habría sido de ella. De repente desapareció y no volvisteis a mencionarla nunca más.

- Sí, eso fue… Eso fue culpa mía. Y eso es lo que te quería contar – confesó Rachel pasando su mano por su cabello.

- Soy todo oídos – ofreció el hombre frente a ella, y si fuera alguien más Rachel no podría abrirse. Pero era Adam y tenía algo tranquilizador en él, algo que la hacía sentirse segura.

- ¿Recuerdas que solíamos visitarnos todo el rato? Si ella no venía a Nueva York, era yo la que iba a New Haven. Solamente dejábamos de visitarnos en época de exámenes y en aquellas ocasiones hablábamos por teléfono para compensar. – un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que recibió – Era mi mejor amiga – confesó con voz suave y con melancolía – y lo estropeé por miedo. No sé, quizá fuera por ser estúpida y no por temor a nada. – empezaba a notar como sus frases se mezclaban y no sabía si lo que decía tenía sentido o no, pero no iba a dejar de hablar.

Una mano cubrió las suyas con delicadeza y eso la impulsó a tomar aire y seguir con su historia.

- Recuerdo que prometimos no dejar que la otra cometiera estupideces en la universidad, no demasiadas. Me dijo que debería darle una oportunidad a Brody, que parecía buen chico y que me ayudaría a superar lo de Finn. Por aquel entonces aún no había oído nada de él desde que me dejó en la estación de tren, y aun pasando todo el verano con amigas y pasándolo bien seguía pensando en él. Era bastante patético, ahora que lo pienso. – suspiró y bajó la mirada.

* * *

_No había nevado, pero el frío estaba presente en Lima aquel invierno .Kurt, Rachel y Quinn habían decido volver a casa por Navidad y habían terminado en casa de Puck para celebrar el año nuevo, al igual que el resto del grupo. Era la primera vez desde la estación de tren que Rachel veía a Finn. Se veían más sano y fuerte, estaba especialmente guapo y podía sentir que si seguía bebiendo iba a terminar haciendo algo que no quería. Tenía una especie de relación con Brody, una relación abierta como la llamaba él. Podían acostarse con otros si así lo deseaban, pero tenían que decírselo al otro. Rachel se estaba planteando la posibilidad cuando Quinn apareció a su lado._

_- Ni se te ocurra, Berry. – fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar la copa de la mano de la morena y dejándola fuera de su alcance – Toma, bebé esto que será mejor – añadió ofreciéndole una botella de agua._

_- No estaba pensando nada – se quejó, tomando la botella y abriéndola._

_- Sí, estabas pensando que Finn está más guapo de lo normal tras su paso por el ejército y que no pasaría nada si tuvierais un revolcón porque Brody y tú no vais en serio. – concluyó dándole un sorbo a su propia bebida. _

_- Vaya, sí que me conoces bien… - comentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico. – Pero es la verdad, Quinn, no pasaría nada y quiero. De verdad, solo esta vez. Lo prometo. – dijo haciendo un puchero._

_- No soy yo la que se va a arrepentir por la mañana, Rach. Eres adulta. – la miró por primera vez, ojos verdes clavándose en ella – Pero piensa en el poco futuro que tendría eso. Sigue enamorado de ti y no se va a conformar con solo sexo. – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la cara de sorpresa de Rachel – Sí, he dicho sexo. Aún no sé por qué te sorprendes tanto cada vez que lo menciono. – la morena por su parte había pasado a pensar en sexo con Quinn, lo que significaba que estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba. – El caso es que no va a parar ahí y lo sabes. ¿De verdad quieres darle esperanzas solo para decirle que tienes novio?_

_- ¿Y si dejo a Brody y vuelvo con Finn? – la risa de Quinn fue lo que la hizo alzar la mirada de nuevo._

_- Rach, ¿en serio? – parecía no querer escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta._

_- Bueno… yo le quiero. Es mi primer amor y diría que estamos destinados._

_- Ya, claro. Bueno, en ese caso haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando te lamentes mañana, recuerda esta conversación. – y con ello, Rachel estaba sola de nuevo._

* * *

- Terminé acostándome con Finn y terminé lamentándome al día siguiente. Sabía que Quinn estaba molesta, así que fue Kurt el que hizo de terapeuta. – explicó con tranquilidad.

- Vale, pero eso no explica nada. Todavía eráis amigas después de aquello porque yo conocí a Kurt en febrero…

- Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que ese fue el principio del fin.

- Que dramática – respondió Adam con una carcajada.

- Es la verdad, – se ofendió dándole un amistoso manotazo – fue el principio del fin para nuestra amistad. Es cuando comencé a ver que las cosas habían cambiado.

- De acuerdo, sigue pues – la animó.

* * *

_Rachel había comenzado a notar cosas, pequeños detalles, desde aquella noche de año nuevo. La verdad, no sabía si eran reales o si su gran ego era el culpable de ellos. Notaba como Quinn dejaba su mano posada en su brazo más de lo natural entre amigas, que apartaba mechones de cabello cuando le caían en la cara, que la miraba de forma especial… Todo parecía extremadamente cliché y era por eso que Rachel no terminaba de creer que fuera cierto. Seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas, su mente romántica estaba haciéndola ver cosas que en realidad no ocurrían. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir haciendo su rutina de visitas con Quinn. Pasaron los meses, y entonces llegó Santana. _

_Era un fin de semana como otro cualquiera y era el turno de Rachel de visitar a Quinn aquel día completamente primaveral. La morena se sentía feliz, no sabía si por el tiempo o por el hecho de que había pasado la noche con Brody. Habían hablado sobre Finn nada más volver ella de Lima y él le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que no le molestaba y que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Lo suyo era casual, algo que a Rachel le venía bien porque no sabía exactamente lo que quería. Pero sí sabía que no era una relación seria. Acababa de salir de un compromiso y no estaba preparada para ello. _

_Aprovechó el trayecto en el tren para repasar sus pocas líneas en el musical que iban a interpretar en la ceremonia de clausura del año escolar. No era lo que ella había esperado, ser la protagonista y llegar al estrellato inmediato, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que eso no iba a ocurrir y lo había aceptado. Le había costado varias conversaciones tanto con Kurt como con Quinn, pero había aceptado que tendría que luchar por ello y esforzarse. En Lima era la mejor sin duda alguna, pero Nueva York estaba lleno de talento y solamente se conseguía brillar con esfuerzo y trabajo. _

_Nada más detenerse el tren le envió su ya tradicional mensaje a Quinn, sabiendo que la chica ya estaría esperándola, y descendió del mismo buscándola con la mirada. Pero no fue a Quinn a quien vio primero, fue a Santana. Por un momento no sabía bien lo que veía, no esperando ver a la morena allí, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y por fin reaccionó. Se encaminó hacia la otra chica, buscando disimuladamente a Quinn para no verse a solas con Santana._

_- Buenas tardes, Santana. Que… sorpresa verte aquí – trató de decir con entusiasmo, pero fallando completamente en engañar a la otra chica a juzgar por su cara._

_- No te estreses, hobbit, tu novia está comprando café para todas. Al parecer la he retrasado y no ha podido comprarlo antes de llegar aquí – comentó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto._

_Sí, Quinn compraba siempre un café para Rachel cuando la iba a buscar pero no era eso lo que había llamado la atención de la chica. Fue el hecho de que se hubiera referido a Quinn como su novia lo que lo hizo. Su novia. Rachel _casi _se había olvidado de su loca teoría pero el comentario de Santana la trajo de vuelta y sabía que la tendría en su mente todo el fin de semana. _

_- Hola, Rach – saludó Quinn, sacándola de sus pensamientos con su voz y un abrazo. _

_No pudo evitar, ni quería hacerlo, el dejarse envolver completamente por su amiga. Quinn daba los mejores abrazos, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Rachel se había sorprendido la primera vez que había recibido un verdadero abrazo de parte de la chica, una tarde de verano al separarse en la puerta de la rubia tras pasar el día juntas, y desde entonces se abrazaban siempre al saludarse y al despedirse a petición de la morena. _

_- ¿A mí no me abrazas, rubia? ¿O eso solo se lo reservas a personas _especiales_? – interrumpió Santana antes de darle un trago a su café. Rachel se preguntó cuándo había cogido la morena los cafés de manos de Quinn._

_- Has pasado aquí toda la semana, San, no creo que necesitemos abrazarnos – desechó la idea y tomó los dos cafés restantes, ofreciéndole uno de ellos a Rachel._

_- Gracias – murmuró aceptando el recipiente y dando un sorbo solo para comprobar que, como siempre, Quinn había acertado con su elección. _

_Era extraño, porque cada vez pedía algo diferente, pero Rachel siempre sentía que la rubia sabía exactamente qué era lo que Rachel deseaba tomar. Quizá pudiera leer su mente. Las tres, Quinn en medio para alegría de la morena, comenzaron a andar hacia el dormitorio de la rubia. Hablaban de sus semanas, y Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en que Quinn no le había mencionado en ninguna de sus llamadas que Santana estuviera allí. Sabía que no había razón para molestarse, no realmente, pero lo hacía. _

_Terminaron pasando un buen fin de semana, pero Santana no dejó de hacer referencias menos que sutiles acerca de la relación de las otras dos chicas. Cuando Quinn se retiró al cuarto de baño el sábado por la noche, aprovechó para hablar con Rachel. Por su cara, parecía haber estado esperando todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. Rachel se removió nerviosa en su asiento. Era verdad que había enterrado el hacha con Santana antes de dejar el instituto, pero no se terminaba de fiar._

_- ¿Para cuándo vas a dar el paso, Hobbit? Porque sé de buena tinta que Quinn tiene una fila interminable de mujeres interesadas en salir con ella – fue su manera de comenzar una conversación y romper el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar con la ausencia de la rubia._

_- No… No sé de qué hablas, Santana. Quinn y yo solamente somos amigas – aclaró sin siquiera levantar la vista. No sabía a qué venían las indirectas ni los comentarios, ella no pensaba en Quinn de esa forma. No pensaba en ninguna chica de esa forma._

_- Dime que no eres tan tonta – debió ver algo en su rostro, porque soltó una carcajada para luego volver a fijar sus mirada en la de Rachel - ¿En serio? – resopló y murmuró algo que Rachel estaba segura no debía escuchar. – Malditas chicas blancas, no os enteráis de nada. Y lo peor de todo es que la idiota de Quinn se mantiene fuera del mercado con la esperanza de que… En fin, es idiota. – dijo las últimas palabras en alto, casi como conclusión a la conversación._

_- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir, Santana? – preguntó aún confusa. O, más bien, no queriendo entender lo que creía que quería decir todo aquello. No quería perder a una amiga por algo así. No quería perder a Quinn. _

_- No te voy a ir contando secretos que no me incumben, pregúntaselo a tu mejor amiga – casi parecía dolerle admitir que Rachel era la mejor amiga de Quinn._

_Según le había contado la rubia, las chicas del Unholy Trinity no eran tan amigas como parecían. Quinn siempre se había sentido como la que sobraba, más que un grupo de amigas eran una pareja que tenían que soportar a otra persona por obligación y necesidad. Quinn era la animadora jefe, y eso implicaba cierto poder. Era por ello que Santana se había juntado con ella, pero en realidad apenas se veían fuera del instituto. Quinn sabía que, al contrario que con ella, Santana y Brittany hacían de todo juntas. Salían de compras, iban a dormir a casa de la otra, estudiaban juntas… A ella solo la querían por su imagen. Rachel se sorprendió al oírlo, pensando que el trío eran inseparables. Se sorprendió al ver que la chica más popular del instituto, al igual que ella, no había tenido amigos hasta que se unió a Glee. Quinn había dicho más de una vez que su primera amistad había sido Mercedes._

_- Según lo que parece mi mejor amiga no me lo va a contar – masculló molesta Rachel._

_No le extrañaba. Al contrario. Si lo que pensaba era cierto y Quinn tenía… sentimientos no platónicos por ella entendía perfectamente que no lo dijera. Pero le molestaba y sorprendía a partes iguales el hecho de que la rubia esperara a que ella hiciera algo. ¿Acaso Quinn pensaba que Rachel correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba Rachel haciendo algo para darle esperanzas? Esperaba que no porque, aunque Quinn era increíble y la quería mucho, nunca podría estar con ella. Si tuviera que elegir a una mujer con la que compartir su vida, seguramente Quinn sería la elegida. Pero no quería una mujer, quería un hombre. Finn, si todo salía bien. O quizá un atractivo compañero de reparto con el que pasearse en la alfombra roja. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que dejarle claro a Quinn que no había posibilidad alguna._

_La rubia en cuestión regresó y preguntó qué ocurría al verlas calladas y pensativas, a lo que ambas respondieron que nada. La noche pasó sin percances, pero Rachel insistió en que las otras dos chicas compartieran cama y ella ocupara el sofá. Fue el primer paso para distanciarse de la rubia, pero no el último._

_Volvió a Nueva York y comenzó a hacer lo que se había propuesto. Dejó de llamar tan asiduamente a su amiga, dando excusas sobre lo ocupada que estaba. Le dijo a Brody que podían ir en serio si así lo deseaba, pasando a tener una relación seria de la noche a la mañana. Eso le dio la excusa perfecta para no viajar a New Haven y para que Quinn no la visitara, ya que pasaba los fines de semana con su novio. Rechazaba la mayoría de las llamadas de Quinn y resistía la tentación de mandarle mensajes de texto comentando absurdas ocurrencias de su día a día, como solía hacer antes. Era escueta en sus respuestas tanto en emails como por teléfono. Para cuando terminó el curso, apenas hablaba con Quinn por mucho que la rubia lo intentara._

* * *

- ¿Y ella se rindió? – Adam estaba al borde de su asiento, completamente metido en la historia. – Estaba enamorada de ti, no me puedo creer que dejara que te escaparas así. – añadió queriendo saber más al respecto.

- No, claro que no. Quinn es muy persistente cuando quiere. Seguía llamando aunque yo no le cogía el teléfono, mandando mensajes preguntando si había hecho lago para molestarme – explicó con tristeza - Hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo. – el revivir aquellos meses le resultaba duro.

- Espero que tengas hambre, porque te he traído tu sándwich favorito. Y tranquilo que después de comer podemos quemar todas esas calorías de manera divertida – la voz de Kurt se filtró desde la entrada y ambos miraron hacia allí hasta que Kurt apareció. – Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí? – parecía debatirse entre estar molesto, contento y avergonzado.

- Solamente venía a recoger a Emma, pero me he entretenido – contestó con rapidez y naturalidad.

- Oh, es verdad. Se me había olvidado. Bueno, en ese caso creo que iré a buscarla y así os dejo terminar vuestra charla. Parece que estabais muy interesados en ella – guiñó un ojo y salió de la sala dejando la comida junto a su marido.

- ¿Y entonces qué pasó? – preguntó en un murmullo Adam, acercando su rostro al de la morena para que Kurt no escuchara nada.

Tras asegurarse de que Kurt se había ido de verdad, Rachel contestó.

- Vino a verme sin avisar. Discutimos. Dije cosas que no debía y que realmente no sentía. O quizá sí, en ese momento. Después de aquello fue ella la que no quería hablar conmigo. Cambió su número de teléfono y desapareció durante todo el verano. Cuando el curso comenzó de nuevo su compañera de piso me dijo que se había ido con algunas amigas de clase y que no sabía dónde encontrarla. – explicó mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa y arrepentida de lo que había dicho aquel día.

Nunca supo la razón por la que había dicho aquellas cosas, no estaba en ella ser tan _cruel_. Pensaba que era mejor persona que aquello, pero estaba equivocada. Aquel día había sido malvada, se había burlado de los sentimientos de Quinn y se los había echado en cara. Su rostro… estaba lleno de tristeza y decepción. Como si Rachel acabara de romper su corazón al destruir a la persona a la que amaba. Parecía más triste por las cosas que Rachel le dijo que por la negativa a sus sentimientos. Casi como si hubiera esperado que Rachel no los correspondiera pero confiando en que seguirían siendo amigas. Oportunidad que Rachel tiró por la borda con sus hirientes palabras. Ahora podía entender la razón por la que Quinn se fue y dejó de hablar con ella, su yo adolescente no podía verlo. Creía que tenía toda la razón al portarse así y no pensó en disculparse hasta ya entrado el año escolar siguiente. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- Bueno, tu angelito está aún dormida pero la he puesto en su cochecito y te la puedes llevar – interrumpió Kurt una vez más, ganándose una mirada sucia de su marido. Al parecer Adam estaba demasiado metido en la historia como para querer parar por estar con su marido.

- Muchas gracias, Kurt. Aunque siento como si me estuvieras echando, ¿tan necesitado estás? – bromeó levantándose y caminando hacia el carricoche de su hija.

Tal y como Kurt había indicado, seguía dormida. Le había crecido un poco el pelo, aunque no se notaba demasiado porque era tan claro que apenas se veía. A sus amigos les hacía gracia que su hija fuera tan distinta a ella. Pálida y completamente rubia, Rachel apostaba a que terminaría con unas pecas adorables cuando fuera más mayor. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, pero Rachel había leído que casi todos los bebés tenían los ojos claros y terminaban oscureciéndose. No decía nada por no parecer creída, pero Rachel esperaba que Emma heredara sus ojos. Eran uno de sus mejores atributos. Además, quería que su hija tuviera algo de ella y eran mejor los ojos que la nariz.

Se despidió de sus amigos, Adam dejando claro sin que Kurt se enterara de que no habían terminado de hablar, y salió al exterior. Nueva York era cada vez más caluroso y eso era terrible. Los veranos en la ciudad hacían que Rachel deseara vivir en cualquier otro lugar. Normalmente se aguantaba porque tenía que trabajar, pero este año estaba libre. Quizá pudiera tomar la oferta de Sydney, cosa que no había hecho en años anteriores, y pasar el verano en los Hamptons. Sydney venía de una adinerada familia de banqueros, y tenían una propiedad en aquel lugar desde hacía años. Básicamente, Syd trabajaba porque quería porque no lo necesitaba. Era una de aquellas terribles herederas ricas, pero en vez de dedicarse a salir de fiesta había decidido hacer algo productivo con su vida y se había hecho actriz.

Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo decidió llamarla y zanjar el asunto. Sí, aquel verano lo pasaría en los Hamptoms tomando el sol y bebiendo cocktails, sin alcohol. Y si todo salía bien, podría hacer que Quinn la acompañara. Y de ahí, irían juntas a la reunión de los diez años. Sonaba bien como plan, esperaba que saliera mejor que algunos de los otros que había pensado.


	6. Capítulo 5

**A/N: Tres días más tarde de lo prometido no es tan terrible, no? No voy a haceros esperar más con disculpas y os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Una vez empiezas una historia lo natural es terminarla, el cuerpo te pedía terminar de contarla. Y, aunque parte de Rachel se sentía agradecida por la interrupción de Kurt, otra parte se sentía molesta. Era la primera vez que le contaba a nadie lo ocurrido, la primera vez que iba a admitir sus errores y tratar de encontrar la manera de solucionar lo que estropeó. Porque eso es lo que había hecho, estropearlo todo. Quizá… No, no podía presentarse en casa de Syd y contarlo todo de nuevo. Además, ella ni siquiera conocía a Quinn. La conocería, si todo salía bien, pero no sabía si quería introducirla a la rubia mediante aquella historia. Aquella pelea. Sería mejor que la conociera en persona, Quinn era mucho más encantadora así. Al menos cuando no quería pegarte o no te amenazaba. Aún podía recordarlo con claridad.

* * *

_Hacía ya varios meses que Rachel había comenzado su distanciamiento con Quinn y aun se sorprendía de lo mucho que le había costado a la rubia dejar de intentarlo. De hecho, hacía apenas dos semanas que Rachel había recibido el último mensaje de texto preguntando si podía llamarla para hablar. La morena ni se había molestado en responder, aunque no le habían faltado ganas. Había pensado en cambiar su número de teléfono, pero era demasiado lio y, además, una parte de ella quería saber que Quinn aún lo intentaba. Debía de ser masoquista, porque cada mensaje que dejaba sin responder le hacía más daño a ella que a la rubia. Estaba segura de ello._

_Era sábado por la tarde, el curso había terminado aquel viernes y Kurt acababa de llegar hacía unas semanas para aclimatarse a la ciudad. Habían acordado alquilar un apartamento juntos aquellos meses para ver si podían soportar vivir juntos, siendo que planeaban vivir juntos alguna vez en la vida. No el año que entraba porque el FIT, igual que muchas otras universidades, obligaba a sus alumnos de primer año a vivir en las residencias de la universidad. Así pues, la convivencia de los dos mejores amigos iba a tener que esperar un año más. _

_Kurt se había adaptado con facilidad a la ciudad, Rachel le había presentado a sus amigos de NYADA y el chico parecía haberse integrado con el grupo sin problemas. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el interés de Adam, ya que aún seguía enamorado de Blaine. Ambos habían decidido romper cuando Kurt decidió intentar entrar en FIT y Blaine aceptó la beca que le ofrecían en UCLA. No veían que una relación a distancia fuera a funcionar. Aun así, Rachel sabía que su amigo aún tenía sentimientos por su exnovio y era algo que podía comprender. Ella era igual hacía menos de un año. Pero se había decidido a animar al chico a salir con alguien, seguramente Adam, en cuanto fuera posible. Quizá en cuanto volviera de su trabajo de verano en una tienda de ropa. Debía comenzar a plantar semillas si quería que Kurt tuviera novio para el final de aquel verano…_

_El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta sacó a Rachel de sus elucubraciones. Miró el reloj de pared con extrañeza. Kurt no volvía hasta 3 horas más tarde, para cenar. Era demasiado pronto. Se preguntó si sería Brody, ya que había estado ignorándolo un poco a él también. Sinceramente, no se sentía con ganas de sonreír falsamente mientras echaba de menos a su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera aunque el chico le gustara de verdad. Se levantó del sofá, pausando la película que estaba viendo, y caminó hasta la puerta. Esperaba que no fuera un asesino en serie, y culpó a quien quiera que decidiera no poner una mirilla en la puerta por su inmediata muerte si así era. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos conocidos, aunque parecían más verdes de lo normal. Incluso más verdes que cuando se peleaban en los pasillos de McKinley. Rachel sabía que se avecinaba una pelea, porque eso era lo que significaban aquellos ojos._

_- Q-Quinn – tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo y tratando de obstruir la entrada. No quería tener aquella discusión y no iba a dejar que ocurriera si era posible._

_- Vaya, veo que aún te acuerdas de mí. Pensaba que sufrías amnesia o algún trastorno de personalidad – podía palparse el desdén en las palabras de la rubia, justo antes de que hiciera a un lado a Rachel y pasara al interior. Rachel notó que no llevaba maleta o bolsa de ningún tipo._

_- Pasa, no te cortes – masculló algo molesta con la situación. Había pensado que Quinn había desistido, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. ¿Por qué le hacía la vida más complicada? - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Quinn? – preguntó sin rodeos._

_- He venido a hablar, Rachel. Ya que no contestas mis llamadas, mensajes o mails creí que sería mejor intentarlo cara a cara. – dijo diplomáticamente, pero aún enfadada. Rachel lo podía notar con cada una de las sílabas que salían de su boca._

_- He estado ocupada, Quinn. A diferencia de ti, tengo una vida fuera de nuestra amistad. Más amigos, un novio… - respondió la morena sin querer dejarse avasallar. _

_- Sí, eso lo has dejado muy claro. _

_- Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Estoy ocupada – mintió._

_- Ahora resulta que ver… - caminó hasta la mesa del salón y alza el DVD – _Millie, una chica moderna_ es estar ocupada. _

_- He quedado con Brody más tarde – siguió mintiendo Rachel, no sabía por qué pero no podía decirle la verdad. Que simplemente la estaba evitando como a la peste – para cenar. Ya sabes, como hacen las parejas. _

_Por un segundo, Rachel pudo ver el dolor en aquellos ojos que tanto le decían sin que su dueña tuviera poder sobre ello. Siempre habían sido los que le decían a Rachel cómo se sentía la rubia en realidad, y aún seguían siéndolo. Y le mostraban que había tenido razón en apartarse, a Quinn le hacía daño que tuviera novio y eso significaba que sentía algo por ella. Había hecho lo correcto. Una vez se le pasara la tontería, Quinn se lo agradecería y podrían volver a ser amigas. _

_- Me parece perfecto, Rachel, pero no he venido a la noche. He venido ahora, y ahora no estás ocupada. Y quieras o no, vamos a hablar. Estoy cansada de parecer idiota esperando tus inexistentes respuestas – declaró apoyando sus caderas en la mesa del comedor._

_- Bien, bien – no sabía qué o cómo contestar. No había planeado una confrontación de aquel tipo. – Pues habla, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_- ¿De qué quiero hablar? ¿Qué tal de la razón por la que me estás ignorando? ¿Acaso he hecho algo? Porque que yo sepa todo estaba bien un día y, de repente todo cambia. No quieres visitarme ni que yo te visite, la mayoría de las veces no contestas mis llamadas ni mensajes… ¿Quieres que siga? – preguntó, su fachada rompiéndose apenas unos segundos pero recomponiéndose con facilidad. _

_- Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada y, bueno, tener novio te quita mucho tiempo. Tú lo sabes bien, has tenido novio siempre… - se excusó Rachel con una mueca._

_Parecía que no iba a ser tarea fácil romper lazos, Rachel podía verlo claramente. Quinn quería respuestas y Rachel no quería dárselas. Era una pelea sin fin y Rachel no sabía cómo detener lo que habían empezado._

_- Lo sé, pero aun con novio sigues viendo a tus amigas de la universidad. Sigues llamando a Kurt. Dios, incluso sigues hablando con Finn y es tu ex. Puede que no me hables, pero sigo siendo amiga tuya en Facebook y no soy tonta. – arguyó la rubia separándose de la mesa y caminando hacia Rachel, encarándola. – Inténtalo de nuevo. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿He hecho algo? – su voz se volvió más suave en la última pregunta, expresando demasiado con ella. _

_- Sí, sí has hecho algo. – respondió Rachel sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué sentirse culpable cuando en realidad la culpable era Quinn? Era ella quien tenía sentimientos por su mejor amiga, estropeándolo todo con ellos. Quinn era la única mejor amiga que Rachel había tenido, por mucho que Kurt insistiera que era una de las chicas, y ahora esa relación no existía porque Quinn no podía conformarse con aquello._

_La cara de la rubia cambió por completo ante la revelación y Rachel pudo verla tratando de descubrir qué podía haber hecho para merecer meses de silencio. Finalmente, la mirada de Quinn volvió a posarse en la de Rachel y aquellos ojos dejaron sin habla a Rachel. Podía verlo todo por primera vez. Había roto las barreras que siempre la había separado de la rubia y, aunque solamente podía ver dolor, parte de ella se sentía orgullosa de haberlo logrado. De haber conseguido romper las paredes protectoras de Quinn Fabray._

_- ¿El qué? – la pregunta fue hecha en voz baja, casi un murmullo, y Rachel pudo ver que a la otra chica le había costado formularla._

_No sabía cómo decirlo, ni el qué, pero el subconsciente de Rachel eligió por ella y soltó las palabras sin su permiso. Sin su consentimiento. Pero fueron sus palabras y no podía echarse atrás._

_- ¿Qué tal estar obsesionada conmigo? – respondió alzando la voz – ¿Creíste que no me daba cuenta? Con tus gestos y tus miradas y tus… tus sentimientos por mí. Lo has estropeado todo y por eso he dejado de hablarte, porque así es más fácil._

_- Mis… ¿mis sentimientos por ti? – parecía que alguien la hubiera golpeado en el pecho por la expresión de su cara. Suspiró, Rachel suponía que para recomponerse. - ¿Cu… Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó, su expresión cautelosa._

_- Desde que me lo dijo Santana. Al parecer soy idiota por creer que era algo que las amigas normales hacían. Pero no, solamente querías… ¿acostarte conmigo, quizá? ¿O es algo más que eso? – espetó Rachel con sorna - ¿Se ha enamorado Quinn Fabray de la perdedora máxima del instituto? ¿Qué dirían los demás?_

_- Rachel… yo – farfulló Quinn con cierta desesperación. _

_- ¿Tú qué? ¿Decidiste aprovecharte de nuestra amistad para cumplir tus fantasías?_

– _Solamente… sabía que no sentirías lo mismo. Por eso no dije nada… – murmuró, haciendo que Rachel casi no la escuchara._

_- ¿Y cómo podría? – preguntó negando con la cabeza Rachel, fuera de sí misma y queriendo terminar lo que fuera que era aquello antes de que Kurt volviera. Quinn la miró dolida. – Tenías esperanzas… Esperabas que te correspondiera… ¿Cómo podías pensar eso? – parecía algo impensable para la morena. _

_- No lo sé, no es algo que pudiera controlar. El ser humano vive de esperanza, es lo último que se pierde y supongo que… parte de mi pensaba que podría pasar – cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada de desdén hacia su persona – Obviamente estaba equivocada. _

_- ¡Claro que lo estabas! No me gustan las chicas, Quinn. Y no me gustas tú. ¿Amigas? Sí, pero nada más. No podría tener una relación contigo – dijo marcando la última palabra._

_- ¿Conmigo? ¿Acaso podrías tener una relación con otra mujer que no fuera yo? – Rachel rodó los ojos ante la pregunta._

_- No, claro que no. Porque no soy… así. Pero después de todo lo que me has hecho, ¿cómo esperas que sienta eso por ti?_

_- Pensaba… pensaba que me habías perdonado – tartamudeó Quinn, algo que Rachel había notado que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada. Se preguntó cuál de las dos era la razón aquella noche._

_- Sí, he perdonado pero nunca lo olvidaré. De todas formas, es irrelevante. Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada y, cuando dejes de verme de esa forma, te darás cuenta de que tuve toda la razón en hacer lo que he hecho. – razonó algo más calmada._

_- No… podemos ser amigas… aunque tú no quieras nada más. – las palabras de Quinn hicieron que Rachel sonriera._

_- Eso es muy bonito, pero no es cierto. Si siguiéramos viéndonos no lo superarías nunca. – explicó._

_- No soy un animal, Rachel. Puedo controlarme igual que lo he hecho todo este tiempo._

_- ¿Puedes? Porque puedo recordar varias instancias en las que tu actitud fue más que amistosa y es incómodo. Me incomoda estar contigo sabiendo lo que sé. _

_Quinn abrió la boca para responder, pero parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, pensativa._

_- Creí que sería de otra manera… - masculló entre dientes._

_- Si, creíste que me lanzaría a tus brazos porque eres Quinn Fabray., la chica perfecta que todos aman. Pero eso no va a pasar. – respondió Rachel._

_- No, creí que te importaría más perder mi amistad de lo que en realidad te importa. _

_- No cuando solamente voy a estar incómoda cada vez que interactuemos. ¿Está flirteando o ya no siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Le hará daño que salga con Brody? ¿Le hará daño salir de fiesta con mis amigos y mi novio y escucharme con él en la cama mientras ella duerme en el sofá? – ponderó en voz alta la morena – No puedo ni quiero vivir así, Quinn. Eres como Jacob Ben Israel pero peor, por lo menos él no fingía ser mi amigo cuando solamente quería meterme mano._

_Rachel pudo ver el impacto que tuvieron sus palabras, casi como si un camión volviera a chocar contra la otra chica. Pudo ver el dolor, la confusión, la duda… Quinn parecía no tener control de sus emociones o de su cuerpo, dejando que la morena lo viera todo. O quizá es que Rachel se estaba fijando más de lo normal, queriendo saber lo que sentía la otra chica. Fue entonces que la expresión de Quinn cambió por completo, una máscara de indiferencia cubriendo sus sentimientos. Su voz parecía hielo cuando habló._

_- No te preocupes, creo que ya no estoy interesada. No eres la persona que creí que eras. – Quinn pasó su mano por su cara y se irguió. – Espero que te vaya bien con Brody, o Finn, o con quién sea que termines. Cuando mi mejor amiga esté de vuelta, dile que es demasiado tarde._

_Por una vez, Rachel pudo controlar su verborrea y no decir nada. Algo que no había podido hacer durante toda la conversación. No sabía qué le ocurría, pero aunque parte de ella quería detener a Quinn y decirle que nada de lo que había dicho era verdad, otra parte mayor se lo impedía. Así que, dejó que su mejor amiga desapareciera de su vida. Sin palabras de despedida y con un sabor amargo en la boca. _

_Para cuando quiso arreglar las cosas, dos meses después, no pudo hacerlo. Quinn había cambiado de número, había borrado su Facebook y había cambiado de dormitorio. No había manera de encontrarla y Rachel lamentó cómo habían terminado las cosas. Pero, era lo mejor, no?_

* * *

El paseo hasta su edificio se le hizo corto, perdida como estaba en recuerdos poco agradables. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta su entrada ni cuándo había montado en el ascensor, pero de repente se encontró frente a su puerta llaves en mano y con Emma dormida en su carrito.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente para Rachel. No porque estuviera ocupada, ya que había tomado la baja por maternidad, sino porque su hija era terriblemente entretenida. Rachel había decidido muy pronto que quería que Emma fuera a actividades nada más nacer y es por ello que la había apuntado a una clase de natación. Era para ambos, padres e hijos, y allí Rachel había conocido a parejas y padres y madres solteros como ella que llevaban a sus hijos a la piscina. Apenas era media hora, pero Rachel había aprendido a disfrutarlo cada mañana y ya era parte de su rutina.

En la piscina Emma se desenvolvía casi mejor que su madre, que nunca había sido muy buena nadadora. Por suerte, las clases eran en la piscina para niños y lo único que Rachel tenía que hacer era andar de un lado a otro sujetando a Emma por los costados. La niña se lo pasaba en grande, si podía fiarse de sus expresiones de felicidad y gritos de júbilo. Por supuesto, aquello hacía que Rachel fuera la madre más feliz de lugar. Además, aquellas clases la habían hecho conocer a gente con la que planeaba tener encuentros en el futuro. No para ella, para Emma. La mayoría de los niños eran de una edad similar a la de ella y eso la emocionaba, porque no conocía a nadie con hijos tan pequeños. Ya podía ver en su mente los futuros cumpleaños y citas de juegos en su casa cuando los niños fueran creciendo. Max era genial, pero ya era algo mayor para Emma y seguramente se aburriría de ella en poco tiempo.

Las tardes las pasaba en Central Park si hacía bueno y en casa si llovía, lo que era común siendo primavera. Emma aún no podía hacer demasiado, pero a Rachel le gustaba sacarla de paseo y enseñarle sus lugares favoritos de su ciudad. Central Park era uno de ellos, y allí no tenía que preocuparse por el humo o el ruido. Era un oasis de tranquilidad en la Gran Manzana. Siempre se llevaba una manta y algunos snacks para picar si le apetecía, cuentos y juguetes, así como fórmula para Emma. No es que le avergonzara alimentar a su hija en público, pero sabía que había gente a la que le molestaba y no quería llamar la atención. Vale que no era Emma Watson, pero su cara había estado en Times Square en un cartel gigante durante bastante tiempo y en obras distintas. Sabía que era posible que la reconocieran, aunque no pasara siempre.

Aquel particular día, el sol brillaba y calentaba su rostro mientras Emma dormitaba junto a ella. Llevaban todo el día de acá para allá y se notaba que estaba cansada. Rachel no podía culparla, ella misma se echaría una siesta si no fuera porque no se fiaba de que las dejaran tranquilas. No quería despertar y encontrarse sola y sin su niña. Ni hablar. Así pues, apoyada en sus manos y con las piernas extendidas, disfrutaba de los sonidos de la gente alrededor y del sol que aún brillaba aunque casi fuera hora de irse. Se tumbó de lado, mirando a Emma, y acarició su rostro. La niña pareció notarlo, porque arrugó la nariz con obvio descontento solamente para volver a relajarla y seguir durmiendo. Con una sonrisa de adoración absoluta en la cara, Rachel aprovechó para documentar aquella salida con su móvil. No era una gran fotógrafa, pero servía su propósito.

Esperó unos minutos más antes de empezar a recogerlo todo, dejando a su hija dormir algo más en la manta mientras guardaba lo demás en la bolsa. Se lamentó por tener que despertarla, pero no había más remedio. Como la buena niña que era, Emma no protestó y se durmió nada más la tumbó en su cochecito. Una vez comprobó que lo tenía todo, comenzó a empujar el carricoche fuera del parque y en dirección a su casa. Apenas había 10 minutos entre ambos sitios, por lo que le resultaba extremadamente cómodo ir de paseo.

- Esto es demasiado bueno – escuchó decir a su izquierda cuando estaba casi llegando a su apartamento. Era una voz conocida. Se giró para ver si sus oídos la engañaban y comprobó que no, su memoria y oídos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

- Santana – saludó nerviosa, podía ver que éste no sería un encuentro amistoso.

La otra mujer se conservaba bien, si es que podía decirse que alguien de 27 años se conserva de alguna manera. Su cara había perdido la redondez de la niñez de manera definitiva y había perdido algo de peso, quizá hiciera deporte. Su estilo de vestir indicaba que acababa de salir del trabajo, ya que llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una blusa fucsia. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño. Rachel agradecía que alguien así no fuera su jefa, Santana infundía respeto solamente con su apariencia.

- Berry. Que sorpresa más agradable – su sonrisa la hacía parecer malvada, o eso le pareció a Rachel. Era la que solía llevar en sus años de instituto, antes de que se hicieran algo así como amigas.

- ¿Sí? Digo, claro, sí. Agradable. – contestó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la falta de insultos. Instintivamente, bajó la mirada para ver si Emma seguía dormida y bien.

- ¿Sorprendida de verme aquí? ¿Esperabas que siguiera en Louisville? – preguntó Santana acercándose a ella y mirando de manera curiosa a su hija. – No sabía que tuvieras una hija – parecía realmente sorprendida – Pensé que nunca encontrarías a alguien que te soportara lo suficiente como para conseguir dejarte embarazada. A menos que hayas vuelto con Finnocence, ante lo que solo diré que ew.

- No, para nada. A lo de Louisville – respondió cuando la otra morena hubo dejado de hablar. Parecía absorta en Emma. Quizá tratando de encontrar el parecido. – Siempre pensé que era demasiado poco para ti, ya lo sabes. Me sorprendió que no vinieras a Nueva york nada más graduarte – confesó, su mirada viajando entre su vieja amiga y su hija. – Y no estoy con Finn. De hecho no estoy con nadie – su tono desafiante. No se avergonzaba de ser madre soltera, pero sabía que Santana podría usarlo en su contra.

- ¿La has tenido tú sola? Vaya, tienes más huevos de lo que creía, Berry – concedió con una sonrisa de admiración – Y te ha salido bien. Con suerte su nariz no se convertirá en un pico, como la tuya.

- Sí, bueno, me conformo con que siga sana – confesó con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Te tiene loca, no? – preguntó divertida – Puedo entenderlo, aunque la verdad es que no me veo teniendo hijos. Más bien siendo la tía guay que les da demasiado dinero y les compra lo que quieren pero sus padres no aprueban. – su sonrisa se ensanchó y parecía estar imaginándose el escenario.

- Estoy segura de que serías una tía muy buena, ya que no pretendes ser madre. Estoy segura de que tus sobrinos te adorarán – respondió – Y sí, me tiene loca, pero es que es perfecta. – confesó.

- Si Fabray viera esto… se muere. Adora los niños – alzó la vista con mirada maliciosa, casi esperando una reacción por parte de Rachel.

- Ya… ya la ha visto. Bueno, de pasada pero sí que la ha visto. – confesó sin saber por qué Quinn no le habría contado lo ocurrido a Santana.

- ¿Qué qué? ¿Esa zorra te ha visto y no me ha dicho nada? – soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza – Disculpa un segundo – dice antes de sacar su teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a alguien. La respuesta fue rápida – Idiota – masculló entre dientes. – Vamos a tomarnos un café. Yo invito – dijo antes de pasar su brazo por el de Rachel y hacer que comenzara a caminar.

* * *

- Siéntate aquí que voy a pedir – dijo Santana antes de desaparecer en dirección a la barra.

Rachel estaba confusa y confundida. No sabía por qué Santana la estaba tratando bien, por qué Quinn no le había dicho a Santana que la había visto si aún eran amigas y qué pretendía hacer Santana con ella mientras se tomaban un café. Esperaba que no lo envenenara, tenía una hija de la que cuidar. Hija que estaba comenzando a despertarse si no estaba muy equivocada. Y no lo estaba, segundos después sus ojos azules se abrían con lentitud. Casi como si no quisiera despertarse. Rachel sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de su compañía, y sacando a la niña de su asiento.

- ¿Tienes hambre, corazón? – preguntó sacando la botella de fórmula de la bolsa y agitándola. Momentos después Emma bebía con voracidad y Santana volvía con sus pedidos en mano. – Gracias – dijo Rachel indicando que dejara el suyo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Así que has visto a Quinn? – preguntó, directa al grano y con seriedad, la otra chica nada más sentarse. Dio un sorbo a su bebida esperando su respuesta.

- Sí, cuando fuimos a la consulta de Emma. Pero no hablamos, simplemente me miró mal – confesó molesta con la memoria de aquel día.

- Comprensible. Es Q y le rompiste el corazón, imbécil – por lo menos parecía la Santana de siempre, sincera e insultante. - ¿Qué más?

- Bueno… fui a visitarla hará una semana. Solamente quería disculparme y, quizá, retomar nuestra amistad… - explicó titubeante – Pero no quiso – terminó apartando la botella vacía de los labios del bebé y dejándola sobre la mesa.

- Lo suponía. Eres así de… insistente – tomó otro trago – Berry, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de Quinn? Porque no quiero tener que consolarla por tu culpa una vez más. Me niego. Mis blusas son demasiado caras para ser un pañuelo de mocos humano.

- Solamente quiero ser su amiga. La he echado de menos – responde con sinceridad, colocando un paño en su hombro y luego a Emma allí.

- ¿Sólo eso? No te has dado cuenta, repentinamente, de que en realidad correspondías sus sentimientos y quieres crear una familia con ella… - pregunta moviendo su café un poco. Da algo de miedo.

- No, no. Soy heterosexual, Santana. Al cien por cien. – dice algo confusa por lo que había dicho Santana.

- Hm. Claro, al cien por cien – la ironía en su tono no se le escapó a Rachel, que se limitó a dar palmadas en la pequeña espalda de Emma – Bien, es tu día de suerte, Berry. He decidido que voy a ayudarte. Y, créeme, nunca conseguirías que Fabgay te diera la hora sin mi ayuda. No después de lo que hiciste.

- ¿En… En serio? ¿Pensaba que me odiabas? – pregunta con confusión.

- No eres mi persona favorita, pero digamos que necesito hacer la buena acción del año y he decidido que seas tú.

- ¿Gracias?

- Ya tendrás tiempo de agradecérmelo cuando todo termine. – dijo levantándose de su sitio – Nos vemos, Berry. Espera una llamada mía.

Y con aquello dejó el café y a una muy confundida Rachel Berry en su asiento.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir, Emma – confesó mirando a su hija a los ojos. No, no tenía ni idea.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias una vez más por el apoyo, los reviews y los favoritos así como los follows. Ayudan mucho a la hora de seguir escribiendo **


	7. Capítulo 6

**A/N: Entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo ni ganas para escribir, pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Por favor no me matéis. Y, una vez más, gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. Me animan a escribir incluso sin ganas :)**

Guest: Lo sé, siempre me ha molestado que el 90% de las veces la culpa sea de Quinn así que lo cambié un poco. Me alegra que te guste.

rosemarie: No sé si va a haber Brittana. No puedo prometer nada, solamente decir que de momento Santana está soltera así que no se sabe. Muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegro de que Faberry te haya enamorado porque son geniales.

charlie: Completamente de acuerdo, Rachel podría haberla rechazado de manera menos dolorosa pero estaba poseída por algo... ¿qué será? Quinn no la va a perdonar tan fácil y lo de olvidar será aún más complicado. Pero todo se andará.

* * *

Capítulo 6

La tan esperada llamada de Santana no llegó hasta una semana más tarde, lo que hizo que Rachel comenzara a sospechar que no iba a llamarla. Aunque, claro, tampoco sabía cómo iba a llamarla si ni siquiera le había dado su número. Hacía ya varios años que lo había cambiado, después de que se filtrara de alguna manera y comenzara a recibir llamadas de un tipo algo menos que cuerdo. En la actualidad Rachel tenía dos teléfonos. El primero lo usaba para hacer negocios, es el que daba en audiciones y a posibles contactos. El segundo era su número personal, y solamente un puñado de gente lo tenía. Un puñado grande, en realidad. Pero, siendo que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en el mundo del espectáculo, no le preocupaba.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? – fue lo primero que preguntó Rachel al escuchar la voz de Santana al otro lado del aparato.

- Tengo mis medios – respondió con tono aburrido. – Soy parte de una agencia de relaciones públicas, Berry. Tengo contactos – dijo antes de que Rachel pudiera protestar. – Ahora, presta atención. Vas a venir a verme.

- ¿A tu casa? – interrumpió Rachel incrédula.

Sonaba estúpido en su mente, pero volver a ver a Santana la hacía volver a ser una niña de 16 años. Nunca habían llegado a ser amigas, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntas en verano al ser ambas amigas de Quinn. Santana solía pasar su tiempo con ellas ligada a Brittany mientras que Quinn y Rachel se entretenían solas, ninguna queriendo ser testigo de la poca vergüenza que tenían las otras dos. Rachel se preguntó qué había sido de aquella relación. Lo último que había sabido era que habían roto, pero eso fue hace casi 10 años así que las cosas podían haber cambiado.

- No, a la de mis padres. – espetó la otra chica. - Prometo no matarte. No tengo un jardín donde esconder el cuerpo, así que ambas ganamos – bromeó, o eso esperaba, Santana antes de darle su dirección y darle instrucciones exactas de cuándo aparecer por allí. También la obligó a llevar a Emma, aunque Rachel no sabía la razón para eso.

Eso había sido unos días atrás y por fin había llegado el momento de pisar el apartamento de Santana Lopez. Ni siquiera aquel verano hacía años había pisado Rachel la casa de Santana, pasando su tiempo en casa de los Fabray como territorio neutral. O eso alegaba la otra chica cada vez que Rachel sugería pasar la tarde en casa de los Berry. Gracias a las específicas instrucciones, Rachel sabía que debía darle sus nombres al portero y él sería el encargado en llevarlas al ascensor y darle al botón que debía. Rachel sospechaba que sería el Pent House del edificio. No la culparía, claro, siendo que ella también residía en el apartamento más grande de su complejo.

- Buenos días – saludó al entrar al edificio, el aire acondicionado haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 50 años y bien vestido alzó la vista y respondió de igual manera. – Vengo a ver a Santana Lopez, mi nombre es Rachel Berry. – explicó sin necesidad de ser preguntada al respecto – Y esta es Emma. Emma Berry – añadió al recordar que debía dar ambos nombres y no solo el suyo.

- Señorita Berry, un placer. La señorita Lopez la está esperando. – se levantó entonces e indico que la siguiera – Soy Héctor, por cierto. Mi mujer es una gran fan suya – murmuró tras debatir durante unos instantes si ser profesional o no. Rachel se alegraba de que no lo fuera tanto, imponía un poco con lo alto y corpulento que era.

- ¿Sí? Si quiere, Héctor, le puedo firmar un autógrafo para ella antes de irme – respondió con una sonrisa, siempre feliz de conocer a un fan. O al pariente de un fan, tanto monta monta tanto.

- Eso sería muy generoso por su parte, Señorita Berry – agradeció el hombre llevándola hasta unas puertas de color plateado y pulsando un botón. – Se necesita una llave para poder acceder al último piso, es por eso que tengo que acompañarla. – explicó.

- ¿Y qué pasa si alguien entra mientras está usted aquí conmigo? – preguntó empujando el carrito con Emma dentro del ascensor una vez las puertas se abrieron.

- Todavía se ve la puerta desde aquí, y solamente tengo que introducir la llave y el piso y puedo volver a mi puesto – explicó realizando cada acción y saliendo del ascensor – Que tenga un buen día, Señorita Berry – se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Héctor – respondió con sinceridad. Estaba segura de que aquella iba a ser su conversación más amistosa de la mañana.

El ascensor cerró sus puertas y Rachel sintió un ligero pánico crecer en ella al darse cuenta, una vez más, de que iba a estar a solas con Santana Lopez. En su casa, donde podría hacerle cualquier cosa, y se había llevado a su hija. No pensaba que fuera a ocurrir nada, pero parte de ella seguía convencida de que la otra chica iba a ejercer de juez por lo que le había dicho a Quinn. Y, por lo tanto, Rachel no saldría bien parada de aquel lugar. Solamente esperaba que Héctor estuviera de su parte y denunciara a Santana a la policía si terminaba muerta. Aunque estaba segura de que era un hombre leal y parecía gustarle la dueña del ático.

Sin darle tiempo para más, las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Esta vez lo hicieron dentro ya de un apartamento espacioso y algo estéril para el gusto de Rachel. Tenía un concepto abierto, uniendo el salón con la cocina. Las paredes eran todas blancas menos una, que era de un gris metalizado. Las pocas fotos que había eran en blanco y negro, con marcos en los mismos colores. Así como todo el mobiliario era del mismo estilo. El único toque de color venía de algunos detalles en rojo, como un cojín del sofá o un jarrón con flores.

- Si tanto te interesa mi casa luego te la enseño – interrumpió su investigación la voz de la mujer a la que había ido a ver.

- Santana – saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Por Dios, Berry. Decía en serio lo de que no te iba a matar. Ni siquiera me meteré contigo. No demasiado – añadió solo para invitarla a entrar en su hogar con un gesto de la mano – Saca a tu hija de ahí y sentémonos en el sofá – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia allí sin mirar hacia atrás.

Rachel podía apreciar el liderazgo que Santana parecía haber aprendido a utilizar. Ya no era miedo lo que infundía si no respeto. Parecía hecha para estar en control y eso era algo que Rachel valoraba, aunque lo estuviera utilizando con ella y no le hiciera mucha gracia. Separó la sillita del soporte con las ruedas y anduvo hasta que estuvo frente a la otra mujer. Dejó el capazo en el suelo, con Emma dormida dentro, y se sentó de manera que estuviera mirando a Santana aun estando sentada junto a ella. Su mirada se posó en las fotos junto a la televisión y se sorprendió al ver que Quinn aparecía en todas y cada una de ellas. Todas. Incluyendo las de Santana con su familia y con gente que Rachel no conocía de nada. Se alegraba de que su amistad se hubiera mantenido durante todos aquellos años, aunque parte de ella sentía unos celos increíbles porque ella había perdido aquella oportunidad.

- ¿Para qué querías verme, Santana? – preguntó obligándose a separar su vista del rostro sonriente de Quinn para posarlo en la mujer a su lado.

- Para hablar de Quinn, obviamente. Tú quieres volver a su vida y yo sé cómo conseguirlo sin que te mate en el proceso. – contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Vale…

- Solamente tengo una condición. – añadió rápidamente.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Rachel sin fiarse demasiado.

- Si le vuelves a hacer algo como lo que le hiciste la última vez te mato. Ok, no. No te mataré, pero sufrirás mucho. Y no podrás hacer nada al respecto. ¿Entendido? Nada de quejarse o tratar de escapar de mi ira – dijo acercándose al rostro de Rachel de manera amenazante y con su risueña actitud desaparecida en combate.

- No quiero hacerle daño, Santana – respondió con sinceridad – Lo que le dije… Era una niña estúpida y me dejé llevar por el momento. No pensaba nada de lo que dije, de verdad. Es solo que… no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella situación. – explicó jugueteando con sus manos.

- ¿No sabías cómo lidiar con alguien estando enamorado de ti o contigo posiblemente sintiendo lo mismo? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Al parecer sí que había pasado mucho tiempo con Quinn, tanto como para que se les pasaran hábitos entre ellas.

- No sé de qué hablas, Santana. Ya te dije que soy completamente heterosexual, y no lo digo porque ser gay sea malo. Tengo dos padres gays. Mis mejores amigos son gays. Bueno, Syd es más bien lo que sea que le guste pero sí… No tengo nada en contra de las lesbianas o algo así – comentó algo azorada. – Respecto a lo otro, nunca había tenido a nadie interesado en mi de esa manera. Alguien a quien yo consideraba una buena amiga y nada más. Era… raro, no sabía qué hacer. Pensé que sería mejor que se separara de mí y se daría cuenta de que en realidad solo éramos amigas…

- Definitivamente eres idiota – la cortó – Vamos, que perdiste a tu mejor amiga porque tu brillante idea fue apartarla insultándola. Felicidades, debería darte un premio. En serio… vaya par – murmuró la última parte, más para sí misma que para la conversación.

- No negaré que no fue una de mis mejores ideas – reconoció Rachel con un encogimiento de hombros – Y, claro, cuando quise hablar con ella había desaparecido.

- Obviamente – dijo de manera seca - ¿Te creías que iba a estar esperándote después de todo? – soltó una risa. – Quinn te quería, pero tiene orgullo.

- Sí, bueno. Pensé que tras ese tiempo habría cambiado de parecer – explicó sin mucha convicción.

- Lo que sea, es el pasado y es irrelevante – espetó sacudiendo sus manos. – Lo importante ahora es hacer que Quinn hable contigo y se dé cuenta de que no eres la misma niña idiota que le hizo daño. Que has crecido y todas esas bobadas.

- Creo que no es posible. A menos que nos encierres en algún sitio, y eso la enfadaría. – ponderó Rachel en voz alta.

- Estaría enfadada durante la primera hora, pero podrías ablandarla con tu incesante verborrea. Al final se rendiría. – replicó Santana para luego callarse, dejando a Rachel mirándola como si fuera a plantear un plan brillante.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la cantante tras cinco minutos de silencio.

- Creo que encerraros es nuestra mejor opción.

- ¿En serio? Solamente lo decía en broma. ¡Quinn es claustrofóbica! – exclamó algo enfadada ante la posibilidad de hacer que Quinn lo pasara mal por su culpa. Otra vez. – Creía que eras Santana Lopez, ¿no tienes una idea mejor?

- Hey, no os voy a encerrar en un armario, por mucha gracia que hiciera el veros salir del mismo. Había pensado invitarla aquí y dejaros encerradas en mi piso. Es espacioso y tiene terraza. – argumenta.

- Tiene que trabajar, no creo que vaya a venir así porque sí – respondió Rachel tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

- Los martes libra. Igual que yo. – explicó con desinterés.

- ¿Por qué libráis las dos el mismo día?

- Eso es una historia para otro día, o se lo puedes preguntar a Quinnie – respondió con una sonrisa que aterroriza a Rachel.

- Oh, vale, supongo – dijo poco convencida. – Aunque todavía no estoy convencida de que…

- Ya, me da igual. Lo vas a hacer porque es la única manera. Y ahora. Tu adorable hija, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? – preguntó mirando al bebé, que seguía plácidamente dormida.

- Oh, pensaba quedármela. O puedo llamar a Adam y preguntarle…

- Tonterías. Me la llevo yo. Vas a pasar la mañana con la Tía Tana, Emma – dijo dirigiéndose a la niña con tono amoroso, algo que perturbó a Rachel.

- No sé si eso es buena idea, Santana. No es que sea tímida ni nada pero, ¿tienes alguna experiencia con bebés? – preguntó alarmada por la mañana que le esperaba.

- Tranquila, tengo sobrinos – señaló a una de las fotos en la que Santana sostenía a un niño de unos dos años mientras Quinn los miraba a ambos de manera cariñosa. – Sé cómo cuidar de esta enana sin problemas. Además, aún no puede hablar así que será más fácil soportarla que a ti, siendo que tú eres molesta porque no eres capaz de callarte.

- ¡Hey! He mejorado, vale? Ya no hablo tanto… normalmente – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, sí… has madurado y blablablá. – la hizo callar con la mano antes de sacar su teléfono del escote – ahora prueba eso que dices y quédate callada mientras hablo con Q – le ordenó.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada cuando se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Dejó de hacerlo cuando parecía que no iba a estarse quieta, y posó su mirada en las fotos una vez más. En una de ellas solamente aparecían Santana y Quinn, en bikini en lo que parecía algún tipo de playa paradisiaca. Si no las conociera, Rachel habría pensado que estaban en su luna de miel. Ambas estaban sonrientes y podía notarse su felicidad a través de la lente. La siguiente era solamente Quinn, o eso creía Rachel ya que estaba de espaldas. Llevaba el pelo algo más largo que cuando dejaron de verse y estaba en Yale. Rachel podía reconocer el lugar de sus visitas.

La voz de Santana la sacó de su inspección, parecía estar tratando de coaccionar a Quinn para que la visitara. Al parecer Quinn quería quedar con ella para tomar un café y no tener que visitarla porque no estaba cerca, pero Santana dijo que se lo debía y eso pareció convencerla.

- Ya está hecho. Ahora solamente tienes que quedarte en mi cuarto hasta que yo haya salido del apartamento y sorprender a la rubia. Cuidado con tu nariz, no prometo que no vaya a golpearte – avisó con humor.

Rachel se llevó las manos a su nariz de manera protectora. No le gustaban aquel tipo de bromas, su nariz era un tema de conversación serio. Todavía había gente que decía que debería operarse porque su nariz era horrible. Incluso su primer agente había tratado de convencerla para que pudiera conseguir un papel. Obviamente, Rachel lo había despedido. No había conseguido el papel, pero era más feliz.

- Era broma, Q adora tu nariz. No le haría nada malo. – continuó con una sonrisa traviesa. – Eso sí, no la provoques y no dejes que se encierre en el cuarto de baño. – advirtió señalándola.

- Ok, nada de cuartos de baño. – murmuró para sí Rachel. Aún no había terminado de asimilar que iba a estar encerrada con Quinn en un apartamento que no le pertenecía. – Um, ¿te explico lo que Emma necesita?

- Si es necesario – respondió Santana tomando asiento una vez más y suspirando.

- Todo está en esta bolsa – dijo Rachel levantándose para tomar la bolsa de la que hablaba – En este bolsillo están los pañales – explicó sacando uno de ellos – Y aquí tienes las toallitas para limpiarla. En este otro tienes la fórmula por si tiene hambre, que pasará a medio día, y el babero está aquí. Acuérdate de que tienes que sacarle los gases después de comer – le recordó por si acaso. No creía que Santana fuera incompetente, pero era madre primeriza y no estaría tranquila a menos que le dijera todo aquello a la chica.

- Perfecto, eso es todo, no? – se cruzó de brazos Santana.

- No – respondió algo ofendida la cantante – También tienes ropa de más abrigo y de repuesto por si la necesitas. Tiene algunos juguetes, aunque todavía no les hace mucho caso – añadió mostrándole un sonajero y un peluche que Sydney le había regalado al nacer.

- Ajá, bien. Ahora que ya sé cuidar de tu hija tras 10 minutos innecesarios de instrucciones, será mejor que te metas en mi habitación. Quinn estará a punto de llegar. – advirtió señalando en dirección a un pasillo.

- Bien, bien – dijo Rachel, reticente a dejar a su hija con aquella mujer. – Cariño, te dejo con… la Tía Tana, te va a cuidar muy bien. Te quiero – le susurró al bebé antes de ponerse en pie, tomar aire y dirigirse hacia dónde Santana le había dicho.

La habitación era más oscura que el resto de la casa. Sus paredes oscuras, menos una de ellas. El gran ventanal ayudaba, pero aun así los colores eran tan oscuros que la sensación era la misma que si no entrara luz alguna. Miró la cama con interés, ponderando si sentarse o no. No había silla alguna y la cama era su única opción si no quería esperar de pie, pero lo que Santana podía haber hecho ahí la echaba para atrás. ¿Sería Santana ordenada y limpiaría sus sábanas tras sus aventuras? Sin poder saberlo a ciencia cierta, Rachel se entretuvo mirando fotos, una vez más. Allí parecían más personales y estaban en color.

Rachel se sorprendió al reconocerse en una de ellas. Era del verano antes de irse a la universidad, había sido tomada en una de las muchas fiestas de Glee a las que habían acudido. En aquella ocasión estaban en casa de Noah, y Quinn se encontraba entre Santana y Rachel. Estaba más morena que de costumbre, habiendo pasado el verano fuera, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Aunque las de Santana también lo estaban, así que podía ser a causa del alcohol. Las tres tenían el pelo mojado y, aunque estaban vestidas, podía apreciarse que acababan de salir de la piscina. La rubia tenía los brazos sobre los hombros de las otras dos chicas y sonreía, mientras que Santana trataba de evitar sonreír y Rachel estaba hablando. No era una foto favorecedora, pero le traía buenos recuerdos. Algo agridulces, sí, pero buenos.

Escuchó entonces voces provenientes de la sala de estar. Quinn había llegado. Trató de entender lo que decían, pero no podía descifrar las palabras desde su escondite. Sí que podía apreciar el tono de voz de las chicas. Santana parecía hablar sin darle importancia a nada, mientras que Quinn parecía molesta. Tras un comentario que le pareció cortante a Rachel desde donde estaba, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Estaba a solas con Quinn Fabray. Encerrada en el piso de Santana Lopez. Su mente no daba para procesar tanto y es por eso que decidió darse unos minutos sin moverse de su sitio para tomar aire y tranquilizarse. No sabía qué le iba a decir a la mujer al otro lado del apartamento.

Pero las cosas no salieron como quería, porque a mitad de su sesión de meditación una rubia enfadada apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Aunque su enfado pareció esfumarse momentáneamente cuando vio quién ocupaba el lugar.

- ¿Rachel? – su tono era extrañado y como si no terminara de creerse lo que ocurría.

- Um, hola Quinn – saludó con un movimiento de su mano.

- ¡Santana! Ugh, la odio. – exclamó Quinn frunciendo el ceño y saliendo de allí en dirección a la puerta.

Sin nada más que hacer, Rachel la siguió. Vio como Quinn trataba de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle, sin éxito alguno, y luego como caminaba de un lado a otro del amplio salón.

- ¿Q-Quieres un té o algo? – preguntó Rachel con un hilo de voz.

- ¡No! Lo que quiero es salir de aquí – estalló Quinn con justificada indignación.

- Le dije que era mala idea, pero ya sabes cómo es Santana es… imposible discutir con ella – argumentó Rachel.

- Lo sé, lo que no sé es qué haces aquí. – respondió mascullando algo que Rachel no entendió.

- Solamente quería disculparme y…

- Y nada, ya hemos tenido esta conversación. No hay nada que hablar. – dijo con terqueza la rubia, solo para dejar la sala de estar.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada antes de recordar lo que Santana le había dicho sobre el cuarto de baño y seguirla a medio correr. Pero llegó tarde y, para cuando alcanzó la puerta del baño, ésta estaba cerrada.

- Quinn – dijo golpeándola – Quinn, sal de ahí. – siguió con los golpes – Eres claustrofóbica, no vas a durar mucho – advirtió.

- Te equivocas. No tengo miedo a los espacios cerrados, si no a no poder salir de ellos. Aquí tengo el poder – dijo con convicción.

Rachel suspiró y se sentó junto a la puerta. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir convencer a Quinn de que saliera y hablara con ella, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Porque si no lo hacía, dejar a su Emma con la posible psicópata que era Santana Lopez no hubiera servido para nada. Además, Rachel Berry siempre conseguía lo que quería. Siempre.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger chanchanchan. El próximo capítulo es, básicamente, esa conversación que todas esperáis, creo. Espero no decepcionar. ¡Decidme lo que pensáis sobre este capítulo y gracias por leer!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**A/N: I know, soy terrible por tardar tanto pero la universidad me ha pillado por sorpresa este año. Espero que el capítulo haga que me queráis de nuevo aunque sea corto. Quería poner algo para que supierais que no me había olvidado de vosotros.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

- ¿Sabes que me he leído _Wicked_? De hecho más de una vez, me recordaba a ti y a lo pesada que eras siempre que salía el tema. Que no era pocas veces, porque todos sabemos que tenía cierta obsesión con ese musical – comentó Rachel con entusiasmo.

Llevaba dos horas hablándole a una puerta, lo que seguramente la calificaría de loca, pero el saber que Quinn estaba al otro lado escuchando la hacía seguir hablando. La rubia no tenía más remedio que escuchar, y Rachel haría que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle quisiera o no. Había pensado comenzar con una disculpa, pero pensó que quizá sería mejor contarle su vida. Cosas de aquí y de allá de los años que había pasado separadas, porque eso sería lo que ella querría escuchar de la boca de Quinn. Saberlo todo de los años que habían estado sin verse.

- Empecé a leerlo en septiembre… el primer septiembre después de mi metedura de pata. Y sí, lo sé, no fue eso. Fui una estúpida. Pero no voy a hablar de ello porque ya te he pedido disculpas y preferiría que estuviéramos cara a cara cuando me perdones. – añadió con rapidez – El caso es que lo leí ese septiembre. Te lo habías dejado en mi cuarto, la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Estaba bajo mis libros de clase y solamente lo vi cuando los fui a guardar en el armario para hacer sitio a los nuevos. Hacía meses que no hablábamos, pero solamente habían pasado un par de semanas desde que había tratado de llamarte y… bueno, tu teléfono no daba señal. Decían que el número no existía. – casi murmuró, aún dolida por aquello.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio, obviamente. Esperaba pasarse aquí todo el día. Afortunadamente para ella, estaba en el lado de la puerta que tenía todas las comodidades. Había otro cuarto de baño al final del pasillo y esperaba que la nevera tuviera comida. Se había pasado al vegetarianismo cuando decidió quedarse embarazada porque sabía que se le iban a antojar cosas extrañas y no quería privarse de todas ellas. Eso sí, aún no comía carne de ningún tipo. Eso era algo que no haría a menos que su vida dependiera de ello. Así que, estaba preparada y mentalizada para estar sentada hablándole a la mujer al otro lado de la puerta durante horas. Menos mal que soy buena con eso de compartimentar mi mente y soy capaz de separar a Fiyero en el libro y Fiyero en el musical, porque de no ser así habría terminado pegándole en pleno escenario cuando me cogieron para interpretar a Elphaba hace unos años – bromeó.

Hace unos años fue, en realidad, hace muchos años. O así lo sentía ella. Fue su primer papel tras la obra que la lanzó al estrellato en términos de Broadway. En realidad, solamente habían pasado cuatro años desde que interpretara a la Malvada Bruja del Oeste. Quizá se estaba haciendo mayor y por eso le parecía más tiempo.

- Diría que fue uno de mis papeles favoritos, pero en realidad lo son todos los que he interpretado. Bueno, menos aquel en el que tenía que interpretar a una chica con muy pocas luces y aún menos ropa. Pero ese no lo elegí por gusto – explicó con una sonrisa – Como era de esperar, no fue tan fácil como graduarme de NYADA y conseguir papeles. Ni siquiera cuando fui protagonista de la obra de graduación de mi año. Tuve que pasar por papeles menos que estelares. Pero mereció la pena. – asintió, satisfecha consigo misma. – Entonces llegó Funny Girl. ¿Recuerdas cómo te decía que había rumores de que lo revivieran y juraba y perjuraba que sería Fanny cuando lo hicieran? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna antes de contestar ella misma – Pues lo hicieron. Pero no fui Fanny. No oficialmente, solamente llegué a pisar ese escenario como la protagonista trece veces en un año. Las demás era solamente la gente extra. Tenía como tres o cuatro papeles por noche y solamente una línea en una canción para cantar yo sola. Pero era algo, ¿sabes? Era un comienzo.

Habían sido tiempos difíciles. No porque no era la estrella. Se había dado cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas al poco de entrar en NYADA. No era la que más talento tenía, no era como en Lima. Eso la había hundido al principio, pero con ayuda de sus amigos había conseguido salir y darse cuenta de que con trabajo todo podía lograrse. Quinn había sido un gran apoyo. Había sido difícil tener que trabajar para pagarse un apartamento al terminar la universidad, para pagarse la comida, la luz, sus gastos. No es que le pagaran mal en Funny Girl, es que tenía muchas cosas que pagar incluso teniendo dos compañeros de piso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Sabes que trabajé en un karaoke? Fue una experiencia terrible. Primero porque no me estaba permitido cantar y segundo porque la mayoría de los que sí cantaban lo hacían fatal. Sentía deseos de subir al escenario y hacerlos callar. Algunas veces de manera más violenta que otras, debo admitirlo – dijo reclinándose del todo contra la puerta del cuarto de baño. – Mi mejor trabajo, fuera de Broadway claro, fue en un pequeño café en Greenwich Village. Era muy hogareño, apenas había tres o cuatro camareros contratados y en cada turno solo estábamos dos. Yo compartía turno con Sydney. Ya la conocerás, es pelirroja así que está algo loca pero es buena chica – comentó recordando sus primeros días en el café. – Ella también es actriz, de hecho trabajábamos juntas hasta que tuve a Emma. Mi hija, porque supongo que ya has deducido que ese bebé que llevo a todas partes es mi hija. Pero estoy soltera – recalcó, sin saber la razón. Quizá porque quería que todo estuviera claro desde el principio.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

- El café, como decía, fue mi mejor trabajo antes de empezar en Broadway de verdad. Y no solo porque conocía Syd, si no por el ambiente. Aparte de que aprendí a hacer café de primera. Incluso sé cómo dibujar en la espuma, algo que seguro nadie sabe aparte de la gente a la que le preparo café. Y tú. – añadió como un pensamiento tardío. – Si sales de ahí y hablas conmigo podríamos hacerlo con una gran taza de café frente a nosotras. Todavía te gusta el café, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que el cappuccino era tu favorito. Puedo dibujarte un corazón o una espiga en él. O quizá una gran Q. A Kurt le gusta pedirme dibujos imposibles y siempre terminan mal, así es como es él. Ya sabes, siempre molestando – contó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiró, estirando las piernas de manera que sus pies tocaran la pared de enfrente y pensó en lo siguiente que podría contarle. Hablar era lo suyo, pero era complicado hacerlo sin feedback de ningún tipo. Necesitaba ver la cara de la otra persona, o escuchar su voz. Esto era como hablar con Finn, o peor. Porque al menos él ponía cara de estar escuchando aun cuando estaba pensando en otras cosas mientras Rachel hablaba. Su estómago gruñó, dándole algo de qué hablar y algo que hacer.

- Oh, oh, creo que necesito comer algo. ¿Crees que encontraré algo en casa de Santana que pueda comer y no sea una lechuga? – preguntó con tono divertido. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? No creo que pasar ahí tanto tiempo sea conductivo, y menos sin una correcta alimentación. Y tampoco aconsejaría que bebieses el agua que sale del grifo porque el agua de esta ciudad es terrible. Aunque ya lo aves, no? Digo, llevas viviendo aquí un tiempo. Noah dijo que te habías mudado para hacer las prácticas en el hospital. También me dijo que te habías caído. Espero que no fuera grave, aunque supongo que lo fue si te hizo replantearte tu futuro… Solamente me sienta mal el no haber estado ahí para ti. Soy… Era una persona terrible. – añadió para sí misma. Aún no podía creer a su yo de dieciocho años.

Se levantó, estirando las piernas y la espalda. Apoyó una mano en la puerta, casi esperando sentir el calor de Quinn a través de ella pero no sintiendo nada. Al parecer eso solo ocurría en las películas. Era una pena.

- Voy a prepararme algo para comer y también te prepararé algo a ti, lo traeré conmigo y si quieres comerlo solo tendrás que abrir la puerta – explicó antes de alejarse del lugar en dirección a la cocina.

El cocinar, si es que hacerse un sándwich y una ensalada de frutas podía considerarse eso, le dio tiempo para relajar los músculos antes de sentarse de nuevo contra aquella puerta. Quizá debería llamar a Santana y decirle que llevara a Emma a casa de Kurt y Adam, no quería que la niña estuviera todo el día con ella. También necesitaba llamarla para asegurarse de que seguían con vida. Se había vuelto más tranquila con respecto a dejar a Emma con otra gente, pero aun necesitaba cierto contacto.

Dejando el plato en el que había puesto ambos sándwiches sobre la mesa, obviamente le había preparado uno a Quinn también, sacó su teléfono y entró en llamadas recibidas para poder contactar con Santana. Ésta respondió segundos más tarde diciendo que su hija estaba viva y bien y que dejara de molestarla, a lo que Rachel respondió que por favor la llevara a casa de Kurt. Recitó la dirección del matrimonio Crawford-Hummel y desconectó la llamada. Estaba más tranquila sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

Buscó una bandeja en la cocina, sabiendo que no podría llevarlo todo a la vez porque se le caería, y la terminó encontrando en uno de los cajones. Seguramente porque no era utilizada a menudo. Puso el plato con ambos sándwiches en ella, así como los dos boles con frutas. Puso dos tenedores y dos servilletas y se encaminó hacia el baño una vez más. Con un suspiro de resignación y algún que otro malabarismo, consiguió tomar asiento igual que antes. Su espalda contra la puerta y los pies estirados, dejó la bandeja junto a ella y tomó una de las servilletas y uno de los sándwiches.

- Ya estoy de vuelta y tengo comida. De hecho, tengo tu sándwich favorito aquí conmigo. A menos que hayas refinado tu gusto en estos años, lo que es posible. Es de crema de cacahuete y mermelada de melocotón. – añadió antes de tomar un bocado del suyo, que era igual. – Y, no es por echarme flores, pero está delicioso.

Extrañamente, escuchó ruidos al otro lado. En el tiempo que llevaban allí no había oído nada, Quinn era más silenciosa de lo que recordaba o simplemente no se había movido tras cerrar la puerta. Pero ahora podía escuchar, claramente, a alguien moviéndose.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó esperanzada.

La puerta no se abrió y Rache no obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero los sonidos no cesaron. Casi pareciera que alguien trataba de buscar una salida, pero era absurdo porque estaban en el último piso del edificio y esos eran muchos metros de bajada hasta la calle.

- Espero que no estés pensando en saltar, Quinn. Sé que tienes cierto parecido con Supergirl pero no puedes volar – comentó sin darle importancia alguna – Seguramente te sorprenda que conozca a Supergirl, pero es más sorprendente que pensaran hacer un musical basado en ella. Bueno, no. Basado en Superman. Ella era uno de los personajes y yo audicioné para Lois Lane. Por suerte no me cogieron porque el musical fue un rotundo y terrible desastre. No duraron dos meses en Broadway. – explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Si no te importa, voy a comerme este delicioso sándwich y luego seguiré contándote mi vida. Aunque no puedas verme, hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación. – añadió dándose cuenta de la situación.

Tomó un bol de fruta y comenzó a picotear de él mientras se comía el sándwich, completamente centrada en los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza. Cosas que tenía que hacer, cosas que debía apuntar porque no era nadie sin su agenda, lamentándose de no tener su teléfono a mano para que ejerciera de agenda momentáneamente… Solamente se desconcentró cuando la puerta se abrió, haciéndola casi caer de espaldas ya que estaba apoyada en ella. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Quinn. Seria, calmada e ignorándola. Parecía ser algo fácil para ella el ignorar la presencia de la morena, ya que tomó la bandeja y cerró la puerta con rapidez pero con gracia. Para cuando Rachel quiso reaccionar la puerta estaba y pudo escuchar el ruido del pestillo separándola una vez más de Quinn.

- De nada y que aproveche – dijo algo molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan lenta a la hora de reaccionar. Culpaba a Quinn y a su cara y su todo. La desconcertaba tras tantos años sin verla. Aunque, Rachel admitía, el verla todos los días tampoco te hacía inmune así que no podía culparla de aquello. Solamente necesitaba un culpable y la única presente, o no realmente, era la rubia.

La hora de la merienda llegó y pasó sin novedades, Rachel siguió contándole todo lo que pasaba por su mente con pausas para ir al otro cuarto de baño de manera silenciosa. No quería salir de allí y encontrarse con que la chica se había ido. Claro que sospechaba que no podría hacerlo gracias a Santana. Aunque igual había alguna llave oculta que Rachel no conocía. Simplemente no quería jugársela. Era mejor estar segura.

- ¿Crees que Emma estará segura con Santana? Dudo que le vaya a hacer nada, pero… es Santana. Parte de mi no ha superado cómo era en el instituto y… después. Quizá sea mala madre por dejar a mi hija con una desconocida. Porque por mucho que conozca a Santana desde hace años, en realidad no la conozco. – razonó tumbada ya en el suelo. Su trasero no soportaba estar más tiempo sentada y había terminado por llevarse un cojín del sofá para sentarse, ahora le servía de almohada. – Supongo que lo mismo podría decirse de ti, pero siempre he sentido que te conocía. Incluso cuando no éramos amigas. ¿Crees que es raro? Porque Finn siempre dijo que mi obsesión con ser tu amiga no era sana… Pero nunca le presté mucha atención. – confesó pensando en las palabras de su ex.

Era cierto que siempre había sentido algo que la unía a Quinn. Seguramente era su necesidad por ayudar a los que sufrían y la perpetua expresión triste en los ojos de la rubia. Cuando discutían, cuando Quinn la insultaba, Rachel muchas veces sentía la necesidad de darle un abrazo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Claro que nunca lo hizo porque sabía que terminaría mal. Peor que mal. Seguramente Quinn la habría asesinado. Además, muchas otras veces Rachel tuvo que controlarse para no abofetear a la animadora. Aunque eso solamente pasaba cuando Quinn daba en el clavo con sus insultos, cuando iba a matar y lo conseguía. Esas veces Rachel había terminado llorando en casa más de una vez, aunque eso no se lo había hecho saber hasta el verano antes de la universidad. Quinn le había pedido disculpas y prometió no hacerlo más. No había roto su promesa. En realidad había sido al contrario. Y Rachel comenzaba a entender la razón después de pasar tantas horas hablando con Quinn. O con una puerta, si se ponía técnica.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de que… lo que te dije… Es casi como lo que me decías tú cuando estábamos en el instituto. Cuando ibas a la yugular, a hacerme daño porque estabas asustada o herida. – dijo mirando al techo, blanco como el resto de la casa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que faltaba poco para que anocheciera y de que aún no había ocurrido porque estaba acercándose el verano. – Aunque creo que ya sabes que era por eso. O quizá no. Me gustaría decir que tengo una explicación, pero no la tengo. No estoy segura de que la vaya a tener nunca. Pero parte de ello fue que… eras mi mejor amiga. Aún lo eres para mí. Eras mi mejor amiga y de repente me enteré de que… querías más que eso y tuve miedo. Miedo de que perderte. De quedarme sin la persona más importante para mí. No le digas a Kurt que he dicho eso, se ofendería. – añadió con una sonrisa triste. – Le quiero, pero somos demasiado parecidos y hay cosas que no le puedo contar. A ti te lo podía contar todo. – recordó haciendo un dibujo en el aire con su dedo índice. – Creí que si nos alejábamos… creí que se te pasaría. Que simplemente era confusión, claramente no podías quererme de esa manera. ¿Quinn Fabray querer a Rachel Berry como más que amigas? Todavía no podía creerme que quisieras ser mi amiga, mucho menos nada más. Fui estúpida, sí. Pero… solamente estaba asustada, Quinn. –terminó débilmente.

Miró hacia su izquierda, la puerta blanca casi retándola a seguir hablando o a callar. Esperando una respuesta que no llegó. No podía escucharse más que la respiración de Rachel, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada inhalación y exhalación que hacía. Sus ojos se apartaron de la puerta y volvieron al techo.

- Voy a llamar a Santana y a decirle que vuelva. No quiero molestarte más – dijo como despedida.

La puerta se abrió entonces, antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, mostrando a Quinn. Seguía seria, pero sus ojos no estaban llenos de odio como Rachel esperaba. La morena pudo ver que era la máscara que Quinn había usado tantas veces en el instituto y se lamentó por un momento por el hecho de que se sintiera lo suficientemente vulnerable ante ella como para tener que volver a aquella táctica. Pero entonces decidió dar las gracias por el simple hecho de que estaba allí y parecía no querer darle una torta. La miró desde su posición, esperando a que hablara.

- No vamos a ser mejores amigas de un día para otro, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Bajo mis condiciones. – fue lo primero que dijo Quinn tras horas y horas de monólogo por parte de Rachel, que solo pudo asentir con rapidez.

- Lo que quieras siempre que no sea algo que haga que termine en la cárcel – aceptó la morena con seriedad.

- Levántate – ordenó Quinn encaminándose al salón, bandeja en mano. Tomó entonces asiento en el sofá.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente, mareándose un poco por ello y teniendo que parar unos segundos antes de coger el cojín que estaba usando y siguiendo a la rubia hasta la sala de estar. Suponía que Quinn no quería que se sentara junto a ella, por lo que tomó uno de los sillones cercanos al sofá y esperó instrucciones.

- Voy a darte una oportunidad porque supongo que alguien me enseñó que todos merecemos una. – dijo sin mirarla. – Nos vamos a ver dónde y cuándo yo quiera. Nada de visitas sorpresa o encerronas como la de hoy. No – se detuvo, alzando la mirada – no puedes hacer esto nunca más. Y no traigas a Kurt. Al menos no de momento. Solo tú y yo. Para conocernos. De nuevo. – añadió parpadeando rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar llorar. Quizá ella también la había echado de menos, o eso esperaba Rachel. Todo sería más fácil. – Ahora, te voy a dar mi número de teléfono, al que no llamarás a menos que yo lo haga primero, y luego vamos a llamar a Santana para ver si ha matado a tu hija o no.

Antes de irse aquella noche, Rachel le presentó a Emma bajo la atenta mirada de Santana que se las había ingeniado para enamorar a la niña. La verdad, Rachel no lo entendía porque la latina era terrible en aquello del contacto humano. Pero quizá fuera una genio con los niños. Esperaba descubrirlo cuando su relación con Quinn fuera más estable, suponía que terminaría siendo también amiga de Santana. Al parecer eran un dos por uno que Rachel no podía evitar.

- Me gusta Emma, es uno de mis nombres favoritos – fue lo último que dijo Quinn antes de que Rachel se fuera.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Por cierto, gracias de corazón a todos los que dejan reviews y le dan a favorito y siguen la historia. Es lo que ayuda a escribir cuando no se puede.**

**PD - Dudo que nadie lea esto, pero he creado un blog para inspirarme a la hora de escribir cuando esté bloqueada y podéis darme la tabarra ahí cuando tarde mucho o pedir prompts o lo que sea. Es este iarawrites*tumblr*com cambiando los * por . ¡Gracias una vez más!**


End file.
